A las puertas del Valhalla
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: Hearth siempre había sido un chico reservado, con su andar suave y su mirada penetrante ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en un estúpido humano que había sido lo suficientemente idiota para que lo mataran y, en la otra vida, lo mandaran en misiones aún peores? Y Magnus... Magnus siempre había sido Magnus; sarcástico, fuerte, valiente y guapo. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse él en un elfo sordo paliducho?
1. Prólogo -Hearth-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Los eventos en este fanfic tienen lugar después del final de "El martillo de Thor" así que habrá algunos spoilers y que lo que ocurra en libros futuros no afectará la historia (¿o si? ewe).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard" y demás pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. Excepto por los dioses nórdicos, esos son de los nórdicos (No me digas[?]). No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _ **[Hearth]**_

 _ **-Nidavellir-**_

Hearth miró hacia la mesa, con gesto ausente; tenía una soda en la mano que hace tiempo había perdido sus burbujas. Blitzen miró a su amigo y suspiró; llevaba dos semanas así, desde que Loki había escapado. Aunque Blitzen dudaba que ese estado fuera causado por ello y por la runa que faltaba en el set de su amigo; había algo más que incomodaba al elfo, algo de lo que se había negado a hablar, pero claro, eso no era sorpresa tratándose de Hearth.

Blitzen se preparaba para otro día en completo mutismo por parte de su mejor amigo, cuando el elfo dejó la soda sobre su mesa y corrió hacia él con una expresión de preocupación.

—Ayuda—dijo en lenguaje de señas, luego lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Blitzen lo abrazó y lo consoló, acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?—le preguntó en señas una vez que el elfo dejó de llorar. Hearth asintió lentamente mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas. Blitzen se sentó frente a él y vio cómo el elfo fruncía el entrecejo al intentar hallar palabras para expresarse. Blitzen sonrió de lado y le preguntó en señas:—¿Cuál es el problema?—.

—Magnus—.

* * *

 _Este es sin duda alguna el prólogo más corto que he escrito._

 _Esta historia se va a dividir en dos puntos de vista; Hearthstone y Magnus._

 _Espero que les guste,_

 _Mirai_


	2. Capítulo 1 -Magnus-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Los eventos en este fanfic tienen lugar después del final de "El martillo de Thor" así que habrá algunos spoilers y que lo que ocurra en libros futuros no afectará la historia (¿o si? ewe).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard" y demás pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. Excepto por los dioses nórdicos, esos son de los nórdicos (No me digas[?]). No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

" **My Gender Fluid Friend Laughs at my Sexual Orientation"**

 **Mi amig de género fluido se burla de mi orientación sexual**

 _ **[Magnus]**_

 _ **-Valhalla-**_

Uno pensaría que una persona de género fluido estaría bien con tener un amigo heterosexual que acaba de descubrir que le gusta un chico. Porque no es como si fuera gay, no. Sólo me gusta _ese_ chico en particular, los otros me dan igual. Además ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? O más bien ¿qué derecho tiene Alex de burlarse de eso? No es como si pudiera decirse hetero u homo… ¿cierto?

—Magnus— La voz de Alex me sacó de mi ensimismamiento; nos hallábamos en su habitación, ella tenía puesto un overol y se hallaba trabajando en sus vasos de arcilla. O al menos así estaba cuando empezamos a hablar, ahora estaba frente a mi y chasqueaba sus dedos llenos de arcilla frente a mis ojos:— Valhalla llamando a Magnus—.

—Aquí estoy, Alex... —musité, apartando su mano para que dejara de salpicarme. Me miró sonriendo con una malicia que seguro había heredado de Loki.

—¿Estabas pensando en él?—me preguntó con seriedad y, por un momento, pensé que ya había terminado de burlarse de mí. Me equivoqué:— Más te vale no pedirme que moldee un amiguito para ayudarte con tus fantasías—.

—¡Yo no fantaseo con él!—gruñí molesto, con la cara completamente colorada. Por supuesto que ella se desternilló de la risa. Fruncí el entrecejo, mientras la miraba reírse de mí.

—¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!—dijo risueña:— !Creo que incluso lo consideraste!—.

—¡Claro que no!—hice un gesto de disgusto:—eso es tan… yo no haría… ugh—.

—¿Qué no harías, Magnus?—Preguntó Sam, dí un brinco, lo que causó que Alex volviera a comenzar a reír. Sam la miró molesta, seguro porque estaba riéndose en vez estar ayudándola a resistirse a los comandos de Loki. No la culpo. Sam suspiró y se sentó a mi lado:— ¿entonces?—.

—¿Entonces qué?—pregunté, mirándola confundido, Alex retomó sus carcajadas.

—¿en serio, Magnus?—preguntó a su vez Sam, y al parecer mi cara le dijo que era en serio, porque suspiró y dijo:— Te pregunté qué era lo que no harías, ¿recuerdas?—.

—ah… —desvíe la mirada, sintiendo la cara caliente cortesía del recuerdo de la conversación con Alex. Sentí la mirada de Sam en mi nuca, lo que me hacía sonrojar aún más ¿Qué le podía decir? Ella aún no aceptaba del todo el asunto del género fluido de Alex porque simplemente era extraño. Maldición, ni siquiera aceptaba todo el asunto de los dioses porque ella creía en Alah… ¿Los musulmanes son homofóbicos? No es que yo sea homosexual, claro que no… Pero… Sí me gusta ese chico…

—Magnus vino a mi a pedir consejo, _hermanita_ —Miré a Alex, rogándole en silencio que no dijera nada. Alex me miró y sonrió, y no supe si calmarme o asustarme.

—¿Consejo?—preguntó Sam, mirándonos con expresión de sospecha:—¿Sobre qué?—.

—E-esto y-yo…

—Alfarería

Miré a Alex escéptico y entonces comprendí; él (sí, ahora era un chico) me estaba dando una excusa para estar en su cuarto. Por su expresión se podría decir que no podía creer lo tonto que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Alfarería?— preguntó Sam mirándome escéptica, yo me encogí de hombros.

—¿No te parece interesante?—pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa:— Digo, podría conseguir un hobby o varios cientos de ellos para esperar hasta el Ragnarok ¿no?—.

—Eso si Loki no lo desata pronto—acotó Sam, yo asentí levemente, mirando a Alex agradecido, él me devolvió una mirada que parecía decir "aún no te has librado". Un silencio incómodo se asentó sobre nosotros; miré alrededor algo nervioso, sin saber qué decir, y cuando vi el reloj no pude evitar dar un salto.

—Annabeth va a matarme—musité levantándome y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¿a dónde huyes, Maggie?—preguntó Alex corriendo tras de mi. Yo miré sobre mi hombro y noté que Sam también nos seguía:—No vas a poder huír de esto por siempre—.

—No huyo, tengo una cita… —respondí, Alex me miró escéptico, por lo que añadí:— Mi prima Annabeth me va a presentar a su novio… para que nos ayude con lo del mar—.

—¿es hoy? ¿a qué hora?¿en dónde?—preguntó Sam, mientras salíamos rápido del hotel.

—hace 20 minutos en una bodega semi abandonada al otro lado del río que Percy denominó "terreno neutral"—respondí, Sam y Alex me miraron con una expresión de total y completa incredulidad.

Cuando llegamos al fin a la susodicha bodega mis fuerzas de einherji ya habían empezado a flaquear. Ví a Annabeth junto con una chica rubia, un morocho y un pelinegro de aura peligrosa. Me acerque a ellos, haciendo cara de disculpa.

—¡Magnus! Creí que te había pasado algo— dijo Annabeth antes de abrazarme, el pelinegro se acercó sonriendo.

—Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, encantado— dijo saludandome, estreché su mano y pude _sentir_ su conexión con el mar.

—Magnus Chase, hijo de Frey— respondí mirándolo con fijeza, antes de mirar a sus acompañantes y señalar a las mías:— ellas son Sam al-Abbas y Alex Fierro… hijas de loki—.

Sam y Alex saludaron con un gesto. El morocho parecía nervioso e incómodo.

—bueno… Sadie y yo nos vamos a la Casa, si necesitan algo… — dejó la frase en el aire, tomando la mano de la chica, que nos miró fijamente antes de seguirlo.

—hablamos luego, Carter— respondió Percy antes de volverse a nosotros:— creo que les incomoda pensar en hijos de dioses… —.

—A mi me incomoda pensar en compartir el cuerpo con uno — replicó Annabeth, yo los miré sin entender, por lo que ella explicó:— al parecer los "egipcios" no tienen semidioses, sino que son sirvientes de sus dioses y les sirven de "recipiente"—.

—creo que prefiero a mi papá dónde está… —respondió Sam con expresión perturbada, los demás asentimos.

—entonces… Annabeth me contó que tenías problemas con el mar —dijo Percy después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

—¿así ligas con las chicas? —preguntó Alex con una risita, Percy sonrió.

—No, generalmente combato junto a ellas, desaparezco unos meses y luego de reencontrarnos caigo con ellas a lo profundo del Tártaro y busco la salida a su lado—respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, Annabeth rodó los ojos, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que quiera conquistar una chica—dije, Sam me miró como si fuera un idiota insensible.

—primero tienes que casi morir después de derrotar a un minotauro, y destruir a un titán luego de haberle dicho que pensaste en ella al recibir la maldición de Aquiles—agregó Annabeth dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—Si, si, ya entendimos; son pareja, han pasado mucho juntos, se aman… —resopló Alex, y fue su turno de ser mirada como una idiota insensible.

—Lo que pasa con el mar— intervino Sam diplomática:— es que tenemos que llegar a una isla que solo aparece en ciertos días, destruir un barco y evitar el Ragnarok—

—es decir, lo de todos los días—respondió Percy, sonriendo, como si tratara de quitarle lo grave al asunto. Él me cayó bien.

—por supuesto—respondí yo:— todos los días hay que ir a detener al dios del caos de terminar su barco de uñas de los pies—.

La expresión de ellos no tuvo precio. Pasamos un par de horas charlando, haciendo bromas y planes. Cuando finalmente volvíamos al hotel ya teníamos listo el curso de acción que tomaríamos una vez que Blitzen y Hearthstone volvieran.

Hicimos una parada en Fadlan's Falafel, comimos un poco y Alex y yo volvimos al hotel. Una vez llegamos al piso 17(?) Alex me miró de reojo y sonrió de lado.

—que sueñes con tu príncipe azul— dijo antes de entrar a su habitación. Eso no habría sido ningún problema si no hubiera sido porque TJ y Mallory estaban ahí también. Me sonrojé mucho y entré a mi habitación antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacerme alguna pregunta.

Esa noche soñé con él:

Él me tomaba de las manos y me jalaba para que lo siguiera por un bosque vagamente familiar, hasta que llegamos a un claro y me abrazó con fuerza. Escuché su voz en mi cabeza diciendo " _llena la copa_ ", antes de que se alejara de mí y señalara los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y saqué dos runas " _Othala";_ las que faltaban en sus dos sets. Él me sonrió, tomando mis manos, de manera que las runas quedaban entre sus manos y las mías.

" _llena la copa"_ repitió antes de empezar a desvanecerse; apretó con fuerza mis manos.

" _llena la copa, Magnus"_ suplicó. Las runas cayeron al suelo cuando sus manos dejaron de ser tangibles.

" _Prométeme que llenarás la copa"._

Traté de abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo se desvanecía. Traté de hablar, pero mi voz no salía y mis manos temblaban demasiado

" _Prométeme que no permitirás que desaparezca"._

Me desperté con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. En el techo de mi habitación aún brillaban las estrellas. Subí las rodillas a mi pecho y las abracé, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos a causa de la tristeza y desesperación que me invadía.

Di un saltó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar el sonido de una risa, la luz se encendió y ví a Blitzen y a Hearth cuyas sonrisas desaparecieron al verme.

—¿Magnus qué pasó?— preguntó Hearth con señas, sentándose a mi lado. Yo lo mire y sin poder evitarlo me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y sollozando. Blitzen se acercó y me acarició el cabello con cuidado.

—¿Magnus? — preguntó Blitz, yo lo miré tragando saliva.

—T-tuve una pesadilla— musité con voz temblorosa, Hearth correspondió el abrazo y sentí como lentamente la desesperación se iba, dándole paso a una dulce calma. Me alejé de Hearth lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, él se sonrojó un poco y mi corazón dió un salto.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó con señas, yo asentí levemente:—¿qué pasó?—.

—una pesadilla— respondí, tratando de restarle importancia. Él miró a Blitz preocupado, con expresión de quién ve cumplirse un mal agüero.

—¿De qué trataba tu pesadilla?— preguntó Blitz, dándole una mirada a Hearth que parecía decir " _aún no saques conclusiones"_. Tragué saliva; no quería mentirles, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de decirles lo que había soñado.

—T-te entregaba l-las runas… las que f-faltan en tu set— musité sonrojado, mirando a Hearth:—y m-me decías que l-llenara la c-copa…—me sentía muy estúpido por sentirme tan nervioso y por tartamudear:— y e-entonces t-te desvanecias… —.

Hearth miró a Blitz con expresión de preocupación, Blitz se mordió el labio antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, como alentandolo.

—Tuve un sueño en el que íbamos por las runas… y… —las manos de Hearth temblaron demasiado como para poder entender lo que estaba diciendo. Blitz le puso la mano en el hombro y le hizo señas de que esperara. Tomé las manos de Hearth y le sonreí tranquilizador.

—En su sueño, tú lo salvabas y al hacerlo te agotabas tanto que morías—explicó Blitz, acariciandole el cabello a Hearth, quién aún temblaba, con expresión de tristeza.

—Todo estará bien—dije sin creermelo del todo, Hearth asintió y me sonrió tímidamente.

—¿llenar la copa?—preguntó en señas en cuanto dejó de temblar, tragué saliva y asentí levemente. Él se mordió el labio y sentí que mi corazón daba un brinco; se veía tan guapo. ¿No? Hearth era guapo, simplemente eso, no es como si yo fuera gay por pensarlo ¿cierto?

—¿qué piensas, Hearth?—preguntó Blitz, Hearth sacó su bolsa de runas y nos mostró la suya. Perthro, la copa vacía.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Rebe Marauder por darle favorito y seguir la historia._

.

 _Hola Rebe Marauder;_

 _Espero que ya hayas podido leer el Martillo de Thor, o al menos que mis spoilers no te dañen mucho el libro (que por cierto es fantástico, como todos los del tío Rick).  
Espero que te guste la historia. Cualquier duda o comentario que tengas no dudes en escribir ;)_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Desde Kamar-taj,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	3. Capítulo 2 -Hearth-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Los eventos en este fanfic tienen lugar después del final de "El martillo de Thor" así que habrá algunos spoilers y que lo que ocurra en libros futuros no afectará la historia (¿o si? ewe).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard" y demás pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. Excepto por los dioses nórdicos, esos son de los nórdicos (No me digas[?]). No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

" **My crush propose to join our souls eternaly to defeat the god of chaos"**

" **Mi enamorado me propone que unamos nuestras almas eternamente para derrotar al dios del caos"**

 **[Hearth]**

 **-Valhalla-**

Magnus miró la runa, y noté que temblaba. Yo miré a Blitz, en busca de consejo, pero el enano parecía tan confundido como yo. Magnus frunció el entrecejo en ese gesto de concentración tan suyo.

—y… ¿y si pudiéramos compartir la carga? —preguntó Magnus, haciendo señas al tiempo que hablaba:— No como ya lo hacemos, sino algo más… como… para que yo pueda ayudarte… a.. llenar la copa… —.

Lo único que vino a mi cabeza al oír esa frase fue un ritual de unión de almas. Me sonrojé violentamente, lo que hizo que ambos me miraran con curiosidad.

—¿Hay una forma? —preguntó Magnus, su mirada esperanzada. Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar que él había soñado conmigo, y le había dolido perderme. Aunque claro, se debía a que éramos muy amigos ¿no? No era como si él se fuera a fijar en mí; su preocupación se debía a que él cuidaba mucho a sus amigos, nada más.

—No es un ritual cualquiera… —dije con señas, sintiendo la cara hervir. Magnus me miraba atento, esperando. Blitz me miraba curioso y un poco receloso. Suspiré antes de continuar:— Hay un ritual élfico para unir almas...—.

—¿No estarás hablando de…?—Blitzen me miró con gesto de advertencia; sabía a qué ritual me refería. Me sonrojé violentamente y bajé las manos apenado, no quería pensar en qué diría Magnus de lo que yo me había atrevido a proponer.

—¿De qué cosa?—preguntó Magnus algo perdido; Agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón que Magnus no supiera tanto sobre la cultura élfica, porque si lo hubiese sabido… No, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Magnus me miró intensamente, con sus grandes ojos fijos en mí; él sabía que si quería información no debía presionarme, pero se notaba tenso y esperanzado. Me pregunté qué más habría pasado en el sueño.

—Es un ritual… Antiguo… —dije en señas, mis manos temblaban un poco por el nerviosismo:— Pero es peligroso, porque une la vida de ambas personas...—.

—¿La vida?—preguntó y noté que lo recorría un escalofrío, bajé las manos y desvié la mirada unos minutos. Cuando volví a mirarlos pude notar que habían hablado; Magnus estaba pensativo y miraba a Blitzen con esa mirada que tiene cuando está procesando lo que le acaban de decir. Blitzen lo miraba con esa mirada de "¿será que dije algo malo? ¿qué estará pensando?", lo cual no era tranquilizador.

—¿Quién podría hacer el ritual?— preguntó Magnus finalmente, y vi en la cara de Blitzen mi propia sorpresa reflejada. Magnus parecía tranquilo y tenía esa expresión de determinación que tanto me gustaba y, en algunos momentos, asustaba; Solía poner esa expresión antes de hacer algo peligroso y estúpido. Respiré profundamente, mirándolo un poco nervioso.

—Los elfos dejaron de practicar magia hace mucho...—apuntó Blitzen.

—Pero Hearth es mago— comentó Magnus, yo sonreí de lado al sentir el dejo de orgullo en su voz.

—Pero no puede oficiar su propio ritual— dijo Blitzen, Magnus asintió como diciendo "tienes razón". Suspiré para armarme de valor.

—Podría oficiarlo algún dios… —sugerí, y Blitzen me miró como si fuera la primera que me veía, Magnus frunció el entrecejo y luego su cara se iluminó.

—Podría oficiarlo Frey— sugirió Magnus, y, por el calor de mi cara, cualquiera podría decir que estaba más rojo que la grana. Blitzen me miró fijamente, como retandome a que dijera que sí. A veces no estaba seguro de a quién apoyaba.

—¿Qué podría oficiar Frey?—preguntó Alex entrando junto con Sam, Magnus dió un respingo.

—¡Nada!—se apresuró a decir, sonrojado. Antes de tomar mi mano y jalarme. A duras penas pude leer sus labios decir:— Hearth y yo iremos por la runa que falta… —.

Lo seguí, caminando apurado para poder seguirle el paso. Después de recorrer muchos pasillos él se detuvo de repente y miró alrededor. Me puse frente a él.

—Estas perdido ¿cierto?—pregunté, él negó con la cabeza y luego asintió levemente.

—¿Cómo llegamos al Alfheim sin ir en un avión?—preguntó algo confundido, yo sonreí.

—Eso es algo complejo—respondí, él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Podemos ir desde donde Frey?—preguntó, a lo que yo asentí levemente, antes de encogerme de hombros; yo nunca había estado en el reino de Frey. Soltó mi mano lentamente y suspiró:— Entonces habrá que escalar Ygdrassil ¿no?—.

. . .

Me mordí el labio, asustado, mientras esperaba a que Magnus hablara con Frey. Me sentía muy nervioso, y tenía miedo de que Frey le dijera a Magnus que lo que yo había sugerido era un ritual de compromiso y que él se sintiera asqueado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de proponer un ritual de compromiso tan serio? ¿Y si en medio de la ceremonia Magnus lo entendía y rompía el vínculo? ¿Y si lo descubría después y decidía que ya no confiaba en mi? Me había dolido mucho la mirada de desconfianza que me había dado cuando descubrió que era un elfo, aunque se había sobrepuesto a la impresión y había confiado en mí, en ése momento seguía habiendo cierto reproche, que con el tiempo había desaparecido. ¿Sería igual en ésta ocasión?

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y frotaba mis manos con ansiedad. Vi como la puerta se abría y un guardia me hacía seña de que lo siguiera; Frey estaba al lado de Magnus, el cual sostenía una cinta de seda verde bordada con hilo de plata que formaba hojas y runas. La expresión de Magnus era indescifrable, mientras jugaba con la cinta. Avancé temeroso, y mi mirada se cruzó con la de Frey.

—Acércate Hearthstone— pidió, mirándome fijamente, yo asentí y me acerqué hasta quedar a su altura. Frey me miró con expresión cálida y sabia:—Magnus me expuso las razones por las cuales quieren hacer el ritual y, en vista de lo que me ha dicho, estoy dispuesto a oficiarlo—.

—Muchas gracias, Su eminencia— Dije, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Cuando volví a levantarme noté que la mirada de Frey se había vuelto severa.

—Sin embargo… Debo advertirles dos cosas—dijo con expresión seria, Magnus alzó la vista hacia su divino padre. Frey estiró la mano hacia Magnus:— La primera es que este es un ritual de mucho poder, y la única manera de romperlo es que uno de los dos muera… O lo sería si ambos estuvieran con vida—.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó Magnus; miraba a Frey, pero hizo su pregunta en señas para que yo pudiera comprenderlo perfectamente.

—A que, ya que tú estás muerto—Frey me lanzó una mirada, en la que dejaba claro que no le gustaba que hubiera fallado en mi misión de cuidar a su hijo, antes de continuar:— pero tu _amigo_ no, ambos estarán en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte; esto hará que el ritual sea más fuerte— respiró profundamente, casi como si se debatiera entre si seguir o no:— Al unirse sus almas compartirán sus cargas y se potenciarán mutuamente; así Hearth compartirá tu fuerza de Einherji y tú compartirás su fuerza de mago... Pero...—.

—¿Pero?— ambos hicimos la pregunta, Frey sonrió con tristeza.

—Cada herida que les hagan la sentirán ambos—respondió, su mirada fija en Magnus. Ambos tardamos un poco en entender la sonrisa triste de Frey que acompañó a esa afirmación.

—¿Y… si muero en el Hotel?—preguntó Magnus, yo me estremecí al pensar en los combates a muerte que eran la entretención de los Einherjar.

—Hearthstone sentirá lo que tú sientas al morir; dolor, angustia, etc…—Respondió Frey con simpleza, parecía resignarse con ello. Casi como si sintiese compasión de nosotros:—Probablemente se desmaye y recupere la conciencia cuando revivas en el Valhalla—.

—Pero… No morirá ¿cierto?—preguntó Magnus, su expresión era de preocupación.

—Mientras que uno de los dos siga vivo el otro no morirá; es parte de tu condición Einherji—respondió Frey, antes de, con una sonrisa cálida, agregar:— Supongo que eso es lo positivo… ¿no?—.

—Es algo bueno— respondí, me tranquilizaba saber que había una manera de que yo pudiera salvar a Magnus sin tener que matarme usando magia. La expresión de Magnus se relajó un poco.

—Trataré de que no me maten muy seguido—dijo, con una sonrisa de disculpa:— O al menos que sea rápido y poco doloroso—.

Agradecí sus palabras con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, apretando suavemente su hombro. Frey nos miró, sonriendo cálidamente antes de aclarar la garganta.

—Ah, hay algo más que deben saber— Dijo, con voz solemne. Ambos lo miramos, y yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Frey sonrió tranquilizador y continuó:—Ambos deben pasar los siguientes cinco días juntos, cimentando la unión que se hará hoy, y esos cinco días serán los que determinen la relación que llevarán en un futuro—.

—¿L-la relación?—preguntó Magnus, sus manos crispadas sobre la cinta.

—Así es; les sugiero no tener discusiones que puedan entorpecer su relación de _amistad_ — explicó, y me pareció, por un momento, que al decir "amistad" sus labios se habían crispado en una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Comenzamos?—preguntó Magnus ofreciéndole a Frey la cinta.

—Normalmente ambas personas deben tener un familiar que sirva de testigo —respondió Frey y me miró expectante:— así que habría que llamar a...—

—Blitzen— Me apresuré a decir; me negaba a tener a mi padre en la ceremonia. Frey negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que sean casi como hermanos, pero tu alma en este momento le pertenece a alguien más, igual que la de Magnus—dijo Frey, yo asentí levemente, empezando a entender por dónde iba el asunto ¿Eso significaba que Odín debería dejar de enseñarme? ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Renunciaría al alma de Magnus? ¿Odín podía renunciar al alma de uno de sus Einherji? ¿Eso haría que Magnus dejara de ser uno? Mil preguntas rondaban mi cabeza.

—Odín no tardará en llegar—Frey volvió a dedicarme esa mirada cálida y sabia, cómo si supiera las inquietudes que rondaban mi cabeza y, con esa mirada, me dijera que no me preocupara. Frey le hizo una seña a sus guardias:— Mientras tanto, ustedes deben prepararse para la ceremonia—.

Unos guardias fueron con Magnus y otros se acercaron a mi. Miré a Magnus y le sonreí tranquilizador. La verdad, que los guardias nos separasen para preparar las runas que irían sobre nosotros y vestirnos con ropas ceremoniales, no me tranquilizaba para nada. Sentí la aprehensión formar un nudo en mi estómago, mientras que ellos cambiaban mis pantalones y chaqueta de cuero, y mi camisa por la túnica ceremonial. Me negué a dejar que se llevaran mi bufanda; al verme en el gran espejo se me hacía demasiado extraño verme vestido así, y la bufanda con rayas me hacía sentir un poco más yo.

Los guardias empezaron a pintar runas en mis brazos y mis manos, entrelazándolas con un lindo motivo de ramas. Uno de ellos saltó cuando las runas brillaron suavemente y empezaron a danzar en mi piel. Parecían sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Yo simplemente miré las runas que hablaban de unión, complemento y espiritualidad.

Los guardias me guiaron fuera con expresiones recelosas. Yo dejé de verlos cuando mis ojos se posaron en Magnus; le habían puesto una túnica verde oscuro que le sentaba estupendamente, habían tratado de peinarlo un poco y le habían puesto una corona de flores blancas que se hallaba torcida sobre su cabeza. Reí por lo bajo, antes de que me pusieran una corona también que se cayó hasta mis ojos. La levanté frunciendo el entrecejo y noté que Magnus me miraba divertido, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a Magnus, viendo como Odín se acercaba a Frey. Probablemente estuvieran hablando, pero, como nos daban la espalda, yo no podía oírlos. Magnus señaló la bufanda.

—Es bueno saber que sigues siendo tú—dijo, sonriendo:— Por un momento temí que te cambiaran por Legolas—.

—No vamos a ir a buscara a los Hobbits a Isengard— repliqué, Magnus rió. Me pregunté cómo sería escucharlo reír.

Magnus me hizo una seña, y señaló a los dos dioses, que se acercaban.

—Muy bien, Frey me ha dicho lo que planean hacer—dijo Odín, enderezándose la corbata:— debo advertirles que ésto no libra a Magnus de ser parte de mi ejercito; si algo hace que Hearthstone, mi fiel alumno, sea parte también de mis soldados—.

Frey se inclinó hacia él y le retiró un pequeño control de la mano.

—¿Cómo que no puedo hacer una presentación antes de la ceremonia?

—Ellos saben perfectamente por qué están aquí y qué quieren conseguir con ésto.

—Ahora dirás que iremos directamente a atar sus almas.

—¿Por qué diría eso?

—El tiempo apremia, Frey; Loki está suelto y tu hijo ha aceptado ayudar a mi agente especial.

—Este tipo de cosas no se deben apresurar, Odín

—Tú mismo has dicho que ellos saben por qué están aquí y qué quieren conseguir.

—Si pero…

—Y es obvio que vinieron por voluntad propia, así que apresúrate a hacer tu Alf Seidr y unirlos para que puedan seguir con su misión.

—¡No pueden salir de aquí a alguna de tus peligrosas misiones especiales!

—¿Cómo que no? Nada mejor que enfrentar a la muerte para cimentar estas uniones.

Miré a Magnus, el cual parecía tan incómodo como yo con la discusión de los dos dioses. Magnus se encogió de hombros y me hizo señas:

"¿Estaría mal si adelantamos hasta el final de la ceremonia?".

—El principio es más como para resaltar la importancia de ésto…

"Así que si podríamos adelantarlo…".

—Por supuesto…

"¿Y si les decimos que hagamos el ritual y ya? Tenemos que ir por la runa".

—Debemos apurarnos… Quién sabe qué ha hecho mi padre en estos días…

"Con más razón debemos ir pronto; hay que salvarlo".

Magnus dió un salto, lo que indicaba que los dioses habían vuelto su atención hacia nosotros. Volteé a verlos imitando la expresión de culpa de Magnus. Frey nos miraba intensamente.

—¿De qué runa hablan?—preguntó, su expresión indescifrable:—¿Y en qué lugar se encuentra?—.

—De Othala— Respondí:—Es la runa que falta en mis sets… Está… En Alfheim… En casa de mi padre… —.

—No puede faltar una runa en el set de un mago—riñó Odín, yo encogí mis hombros. Odín me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de mirar a Frey:— Sigamos con ésta unión, Frey. Tengo que preparar la presentación de esta noche—.

Frey nos seguía mirando con intensidad, mientras Magnus y yo nos acercábamos por indicación suya. Extendí mis manos y noté que las manos y brazos de Magnus también estaban llenos de runas, sólo que las de él estaban quietas. Magnus tomó mis manos con expresión confundida y se sobresaltó cuando las runas en sus brazos cobraron vida y empezaron a danzar con las mías. Frey se acercó, pero yo no dejaba de ver a Magnus. No supe qué dijo, pero era seguro que eran las palabras del ritual. Magnus parecía confundido así que era posible que Frey estuviera hablando en nórdico antiguo.

Odín se acercó entonces ayudando a atar la larga cinta alrededor de nuestras manos. Las runas empezaron a brillar y a danzar, separándose de nuestras pieles y bailando a nuestro alrededor. Magnus apretó mis manos con fuerza y pude sentir la expectación y el nerviosismo que él sentía. Me pregunté si sentiría también los míos. Magnus asintió levemente y me sobresalté, él sonrió tranquilizador. No movió sus labios, sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a las mías, pero en mi mente se formaron sus palabras, dulces, tranquilizadoras y tiernas, en lo que, me pareció, sería su voz, si pudiera escucharla.

 _"Estoy aquí, Hearth… Siempre estaré aquí para tí"._

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a Pandora1496 y Sta Fantasia por darle favorito y seguir la historia._

.

 _Hola Sta Fantasia;_

 _Me encanta que te encante y me encanta que hayas leído los libros y que te haya gustado como narré a los personajes._

 _Tuve un par de problemas porque leí los libros hace tiempo (a penas salieron los mandé comprar), pero ya he estado revisando todo y si._

 _En efecto es el piso 19, tengo que corregir eso._

Muchas muchas gracias por leer, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Tu review me dió ánimos para terminarlo.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _._

 _Un agradecimiento super especial a mi Beta **Jared** que se aguanta mis payasadas y mis dramas~_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Desde Crossoverly,_**

 ** _Mirai-sama_**


	4. Capítulo 3 -Magnus-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Los eventos en este fanfic tienen lugar después del final de "El martillo de Thor" así que habrá algunos spoilers y que lo que ocurra en libros futuros no afectará la historia (¿o si? ewe).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard" y demás pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. Excepto por los dioses nórdicos, esos son de los nórdicos (No me digas[?]). No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **[Magnus] [Alfheim]**_

" **His Father Makes Us Fake Our 'Honey Moon'"**

" **Su Padre Nos Hace Fingir Nuestra 'Luna De Miel'"**

No voy a quejarme; no tengo derecho a quejarme. Sin embargo, el hecho de tenerlo mirándonos insistentemente, aunque esa fuera la razón por la que lo hacíamos, mientras nos abrazábamos sobre una manta del jardín detrás de la casa, me ponía los nervios de punta. Hearth me acarició el cabello con suavidad, su mirada fija en el bosque, en el punto donde se erigía la tumba de su hermano. Estábamos tan cerca… Pero no podríamos acercarnos; el padre de Hearth no nos dejaría, porque según él, la " _Noche Especial"_ era la quinta, y ni por asomo iba a dejar a dos "adolescentes precoses" vagaran por el bosque solos. Así que ahí estábamos, fingiendo que teníamos nuestra "luna de miel", como la llamaba Hearth irónicamente, para conseguir que su padre entregara el anillo y nos dejara ir a buscar las runas.

¿Cómo pasó todo eso? Es una excelente pregunta.

Resulta que el padre de Hearth, a pesar de no tener ni el más mínimo ápice de orgullo por su hijo mago, sabe bastante sobre ciertos rituales mágicos. Así que, cuando nos descubrió tratando de pasar hacia el bosquecillo, con unas pequeñas runas casi invisibles flotando a nuestro alrededor, el hombre no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Seguro se preguntarán porqué ¿No?

Bueno, el ritual que Frey y Odín oficiaron es un antiguo ritual élfico usado por, lean bien, compañeros guerreros y amantes. Si, leyeron bien, "Amantes" con "A" mayúscula. Al parecer, algunas parejas lo hacían, para que cuando uno de ellos iba a la guerra, estuvieran seguros de que se volverían a ver. También había compañeros guerreros que, como nosotros, hacían el ritual para compartir cierta cantidad de fuerza, algo así como los Parabatai de Mortal Instruments… ¿Qué? No pueden culparme por leer esos libros en las bibliotecas públicas ¡hay un personaje muy genial que se llama Magnus! Y no me gusta porque sea gay… o bisexual, entrados a cuento...

De cualquier forma, el padre de Hearth supuso que hicimos el ritual porque nos amamos (Yo si amo a Hearth, pero ese no es el punto), e hizo una escena grandísima por no haberlo invitado. Finalmente aceptamos quedarnos en su casa y participar en la "Fiesta de Unión de Linajes" o, como yo la llamo, "Un estirado echándole en cara a sus amigos estirados de que el hijo (que nunca quiso ni apoyó) está unido por la eternidad a un Einherji hijo de Frey".

Sin embargo, hay algo bueno en todo esto, más allá de poder pasar cinco días de arrumacos y abrazos con Hearth; su padre juró e hizo el "plight thee my troth"* que nos entregaría el anillo cuando los cinco días acabaran. Decir que Hearth no cabía en sí de la felicidad por ello era mentira, no porque no estuviera contento, sino porque realmente no es alguien de expresar mucho sus emociones.

Mi mente vagaba, mientras los dedos de Hearth se deslizaban por mi cabello en una caricia dulce. Casi podía fingir que éramos una pareja normal y feliz que había salido en una cita. Digo casi porque la expresión de concentración de Hearth me recordaba que no estábamos ahí para divertirnos, mucho menos para tener una cita. Y pues no había nada de normal en nosotros ni en el padre de Hearth que nos miraba con ojos codiciosos desde la ventana de la casa. Suspiré profundamente y tomé la mano de Hearth; le hice extender los dedos y empecé a deletrear contra su palma, lo que sería el equivalente a "susurrar" en lenguaje de señas, supongo.

—Un oro rojo por tus pensamientos—dije y noté como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba un poco. Sentí como deletreaba contra la palma de mi mano.

—Estaba pensando en que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso por complacer a mi papá—No pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al sentirlo (Sería sentirlo, ¿cierto? Porque lo dijo contra mi mano…) decir eso. Agradecí estar hablando en señas, porque seguro mi voz se habría quebrado por la culpa; yo estaba disfrutando esos días en los que podía abrazarlo cómodamente y darle besos en la mejilla sin ser juzgado ni confesar. ¿Qué? Había que fingir estar enamorados ¿no?

—No tiene porque ser una pérdida de tiempo; piensa en que vamos a "recuperar" a tu padre…

—Pero es demasiado tiempo ¿qué tal si Loki hace de las suyas y cuando salgamos de aquí es demasiado tarde?

—No va a pasar, Hearth… Además, podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para entrenar la "conexión".

—¿Frey te contó?— Al estar recostado sobre él pude sentir el escalofrío que lo recorrió.

—Me contó que significa el ritual que hicimos y qué podemos hacer con él…

—¿No estás enojado?— Alcé la mirada para ver la expresión de Hearth, pero él seguía mirando hacia el bosque con esa expresión indescifrable que tanto me gustaba. ¡Dioses! Como me gustaría poder hacer que dejara de preocuparse tanto… Como me gustaría poder causarle sonrisas que permanecieran curvando sus suaves labios… O probar esos labios. Agh, me distraje otra vez.

Hearth había volteado a mirarme y su expresión era temerosa y preocupada, tardé unos segundos en comprender que era porque no había dado respuesta a su pregunta, por lo que me apresuré a responder:

—No podría enojarme contigo por eso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tuviste una idea brillante, Hearth. Así puedo ayudarte con tu magia, hacerte más fuerte y cuidarte mejor.

—Yo debería ser el que te cuide. Esa era mi misión. Y es mi culpa que estés muerto.

—Mi muerte fue mi culpa; no fui capaz de dejar que Surt lastimara a esas personas.

—¡Pero se suponía que debía protegerte!

—El pasado está en el pasado, Hearth. Lo que importa ahora es que somos un equipo, y que debemos cuidarnos mutuamente.

—No sirvo para cuidarte… Has estado tan cerca de morir otra vez tantas veces.

—¡Lo mismo que tú! ¿Crees que me hace bien saber que han estado a punto de morir por mi culpa?

—¡Fuimos bajo nuestro propio riesgo!

—¡Lo mismo que yo!¡Y nunca puedo hacer mucho por ustedes! Sólo soy el que lleva la espada mágica.

—Nos has curado y salvado la vida varias veces.

—Y Tú nos has salvado con tus runas muchas veces más.

—Eso no es…

Agarré sus manos y las bajé; un claro "cállate" en lenguaje de señas. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enojado. Su padre no estaba en la ventana. Suspiré antes de abrazarlo, apoyé mis manos en su espalda y deletreé:

—En vez de discutir por quién ha salvado más a quién… ¿por qué no probamos la conexión?

Heart me alejó gentilmente y asintió; me señaló el piso a un par de metros, indicando que me sentara. Obedecí, sin entender muy bien; él estaba sentado en flor de loto, con sus ojos fijos en mí, a un par de metros. Hearth alzó sus manos y las puso sobre sus rodillas, por la lentitud del movimiento asumí que quería que lo imitase, así que lo hice.

—En teoría— comenzó a explicar con señas:— Deberíamos poder comunicar sensaciones y poder saber si el otro está bien—.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Podemos empezar viendo qué tanto podemos compartir

—¿cómo por ejemplo?

El pellizco que se dio me tomó por sorpresa, en especial porque no esperaba sentirlo en mi brazo. Me quejé y lo miré ceñudo, él me miraba curioso y sonrió disculpándose.

—¿Lo sentiste?

—Si, dolió.

—Oh ¿Están probando la conexión?—la voz del padre de Hearth me sobresaltó, Hearth frunció el entrecejo, llevando una mano a su pecho ¿se habría asustado también? Le dediqué a Alderman una mirada de odio profundo, él sonrió malicioso, mirándome como quién ve un trofeo.

—Eso no le incumbe— repliqué, haciendo las señas también, en parte para que Hearth fuera parte de la conversación y en parte para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Al parecer era lo suficientemente listo como para no gritarle a un hijo de Frey (que además llevaba una poderosa espada dormida en forma de dije) por hablarle en ASL.

—Ya, ya, no hay porqué ser desagradables—dijo, en un tono tan desagradable, que me daban ganas de partirle la cara a golpes.

—¿Qué quiere?—pregunté, Hearth puso su mano en mi brazo y me miró como diciendo "tranquilo".

—Vine a ver a los dos tortolitos—replicó, mirando codicioso el elaborado anillo de plata que reposaba en mi dedo y había pertenecido a la madre de Hearth. Respiré profundamente para evitar hacer algo de lo que nos podríamos arrepentir.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo

—Yo no dije eso

—¿Qué hace aquí entonces?

—Vine a hablar contigo sobre la preparación de la celebración— respondió como si fuera los más obvio del mundo. Dentro de mí bullía la ira; ¿cómo era posible que siguiera dejando a Hearth de lado? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo especial y maravilloso que era? Noté la mano de Hearth en mi hombro, quería que me calmara, podía sentirlo.

—Con nosotros —corregí, mirándolo altivamente, él alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo uno de ustedes planea la celebración—dijo con tono socarrón, como si hubiera dicho un chiste ingenioso. Miré a Hearth y él asintió, explicándome con señas y un lindo sonrojo, que la celebración era un agradecimiento de parte de uno de los miembros de la pareja al otro. Alderman rió por lo bajo, como si se hubiera acordado de un chiste.

—¿Y por qué no Hearth?—pregunté molesto:—Es su hijo, ¿no debería preferirlo?—.

—Que sea mi hijo no...—Alderman hizo una mueca, probablemente a causa del comentario venenoso que se tragó:— Yo asumí que tú serías… el gatito… A juzgar por cómo han actuado estos días—.

—¿Gatito?—pregunté, volteando a ver a Hearth, quién se había puesto rojo, había palidecido (aún más en lo que se puede) y se había puesto rojo otra vez. Le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su padre.

—Oh, ¿ni eso puedes hacer bien?—preguntó Alderman altivo, lo miré con odio:— Aunque no me sorprende, de hecho, seguro que fue con tus tonterías mágicas que lograste que él te aceptara—.

—¡Yo estoy con él porque él significa mucho para mi!—repliqué, molesto por la actitud de Alderman hacia Hearth y por cómo actuaba como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—De cualquier manera—respondió, demeritando mi respuesta con un gesto:— hubiera sido imposible que lo dejaras estar arriba—.

Le iba a gritar un par de obscenidades cuando capté con el rabillo del ojo algo verde y rosa que se movía. Volteé rápidamente y sonreí; Blitzen y Alex nos habían alcanzado. La felicidad y la sonrisa no me duraron mucho, en especial con la mueca socarrona de Alex. Seguí su mirada hasta la mano que Hearth me tenía fuertemente apretada y sentí la cara caliente.

—¡Vaya! Así que éste es el problema— dijo Alex, señalando con la cabeza a Alderman, quién alzó una ceja. Alex sonrió encantadoramente antes de corregir con tono sarcástico:— Perdón, el "padre de Hearthstone"—.

—Él puede oírte— advirtió Blitzen, quién estaba enfundado en su traje protector, por lo que su voz llegaba apagada. Hearth los saludó y le hizo señas rápidas a Blitzen para explicarle lo que pasaba. Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando explicó lo de la luna de miel. Alex me miró pícara antes de rodear mis hombros con su brazo.

—¿Y cuál de los dos es el "Gatito"?—preguntó curiosa, Alderman, que había dejado de mirar con disgusto a Hearth mientras hacía señas, nos miró.

—Al parecer el inú… mi hijo—respondió, cortando el insulto al ver mi mirada de odio.

—¿En serio? No sabía que preferías ser gatito, Maggie

—No sé de qué demonios están hablando… ¡Y no me digas Maggie!

—¿No sabes qué es un "gatito"? ¿y así te dices gay?

—¡No soy gay! ¡Sólo me siento así con Hearth!

—Tsk, no grites, no soy sorda… Al menos podrías haber averiguado sobre los roles…

—¿Roles? ¿De qué diantres hablas, mujer?

—De quién va arriba y quién va abajo

—¿Eh?

—Eres muy espeso

—¡Deja de jugar y explícate!

—Huy, calma, Maggie, no te despeines… ja… Me refiero a quién se la mete a quién.

A juzgar por la carcajada de Alex mi cara debió ser todo un poema. Después de un par de minutos, en los que traté de no huír de la vergüenza, tomé el valor para preguntar.

—¿Q-quién sería el "gatito"?— mi voz salió como un hilito, con tartamudeo y todo. Claro, ¿qué creían? Soy un chico reservado y pudoroso, y hablar de esas cosas siempre me ha incomodado.

—"Gatito" es el que recibe, el que muerde la almohada… el uke en el Yaoi…

—Ya, ya entendí, suficiente—pedí al ver cómo empezaba a hacer gestos. No quería imaginarme nada de eso, menos con Hearth, porque hasta ese momento mi imaginación no había pasado de los besos y abrazos. Pensar en íntimar con Hearth era… No, me negaba a dejar que mi mente vagara por esos rumbos.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Este hijo de Frey resultó ser muy… modosito —dijo Alderman, pero en su voz no había un ápice de ironía. Volteé a mirarlo, cómo si recién notara que estaba ahí, y es que la conversación con Alex había hecho que olvidara que estábamos acompañados, por Alderman y por… Volteé lentamente y pude ver lo que sería la cara de Blitzen, cubierta por su malla protectora, orientada en mi dirección. Como se podía esperar, no pude contra la angustia de haber sido descubierto y la vergüenza que me daba la conversación y me desmayé.

Soy genial ¿no?

Como siempre empecé a soñar: debería aprender a dejar de hacer eso. Mi sueño me llevó a mi habitación del Hotel Valhalla; en la cama se hallaba Loki repantigado sosteniendo una foto en la que salíamos Hearth y yo sonriendo bajo el "sol" de Boston. Loki sonreía divertido y alzó la vista riéndose de un chiste que sólo él entendía.

—¿No lucen lindos?—preguntó retóricamente, haciendo un corazón con las manos para enmarcarnos en la foto.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunté de vuelta, molesto, Loki rió aún más. Apreté los puños con ganas de darle en esa estúpida cara, preferiblemente en la mitad maltrecha.

—Siempre al punto ¿No, _Maggie_?—dijo, burlándose del apodo que me habían puesto mis compañeros de piso. Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme; esos sueños solían traer pistas sobre su paradero o sus planes.

—¿Qué quieres?—repetí, sin dar mi brazo a torcer. Loki sonrió complacido, dejando la foto a un lado.

—Dos cosas; la primera, darte luces sobre un pequeño... _probema_ que tienes ahora—dijo, palmeando mi cama para que me sentara a su lado. Yo alcé una ceja y crucé los brazos, él se encogió de hombros:—Y la segunda es ofrecerte un trato—.

—No te molestes, no voy a aceptarlo—dije de entrada, Loki hizo un gesto para que esperara.

—Vamos, no seas necio; tal vez te beneficie más de lo que crees—dijo con ese tono tranquilo que me hacía querer confiar en él, el cual también era el tono que prendía una alarma en mi cabeza.

—Habla, rápido—dije, tratando de mantenerme firme.

—Con respecto a tu _Problemita_ —dijo y rió un poco:—No hay nada de malo en enamorarse de alguien del mismo sexo—

—¿Qué tienen tú y los tuyos con cuestionar mi sexualidad?—pregunté exasperado, con la cara caliente; me negaba a seguir hablando del tema con Loki, o con cualquier persona.

—No la estoy cuestionando, entiendo que sea algo de una vez y ya—respondió tranquilo, pero sin poder esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con curvar sus labios:—De cualquier forma, no vas a poder sentir nada más por nadie, durante toda la eternidad—.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?—Vale, lo admito, el maldito había captado mi curiosidad.

—Al ritual que hicieron, muy loable...Y arriesgado… Pensar que están unidos por toda la eternidad, que puedo tomar a uno de ustedes y torturarlo para conseguir algo del otro.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Hearth

—Eso es algo para discutir en otro momento, por ahora el _problema_

—No hay ningún problema, somos parabatai

—¿Como Alec y Jace? Recuerda que Alec amaba a Jace, y aceptó ser su parabatai para cuidarlo y estar más cerca de él; mendigando migajas.

—¡Pues yo me quedaré a su lado y lo cuidaré y…! ¿Has leído The Mortal Instruments?

—Y The Infernal Devices; es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. ¿Te comenté que mi personaje favorito se llama como tú?

—¡No me interesa!—él se rió, mirándome con una expresión que decía "sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar".

—Volviendo al punto—dijo, cuando terminó de reír:—Estos cinco días serán el espejo de lo que sucederá el resto de la eternidad ¿En serio quieres vivir una mentira por toda la eternidad?—.

—¡N-no es una mentira!

—Están fingiendo para su padre

—Lo que yo siento es real

—¿Y qué sientes?

—Y-yo…—Apreté los puños y bajé la cabeza; no hacía falta que dijera lo obvio, y eso dolía. Sentí las lágrimas bajar suavemente por mis mejillas.

—¿Qué pasará cuando los encamen? ¿fingirán el sexo también?

No respondí, tratando de no derrumbarme ante el peso de lo que había dicho; pasaríamos la eternidad mintiendo sobre lo que éramos, porque el único que sentía algo era yo.

—¿Porqué no se lo dices?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué no le confiesas que lo amas?

—Porque... — ¿porqué? Porque tenía miedo de que se alejara de mí, de que supiera que estoy aprovechando los caprichos de su padre para poder estar cerca de él, de que me terminara odiando…

—Si quieres mi consejo…

—No lo quiero

—Si quieres mi consejo, dile a su padre que tú eres el gatito; eso hará que tenga más en alto a tu elfo y le dará a él más control sobre la "relación".

—Yo no…

—¿No? ¿Preferirías ser el que lleva las riendas? ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a dejarte llevar? Lo peor sería que terminaras violándolo ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡yo no lo haría!

—¿Estás seguro?—Su mirada hacía que toda mi confianza en mi auto control se esfumara. Hizo un gesto y un par de imágenes salieron a lado y lado de él; en una Hearth me besaba el cuello y metía lentamente sus manos bajo mi camisa, aferrándome contra él gentilmente. En la otra, yo besaba a Hearth ferozmente, aferrándolo con fuerza contra mí y moviendo mi cadera contra la suya. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y un escalofrío recorrerme; no había pensado en eso, no había contemplado la idea de estar con Hearth, y tal vez era porque en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz de detenerme de tener la oportunidad.

—Lo que me lleva al trato— dijo, desvaneciendo las imágenes. Lo miré fijamente:—Ya que es obvio que lo amas, no, no lo niegues—alzó una mano para pedirme silencio:—Te propongo un trato; yo lo dejaré en paz, te juraré que no le haré ningún daño a tu amado Hearth… By my Troth...Y a cambio, tú me dejarás libre—.

—No...—dije, sin fuerza. La oferta era muy tentadora, pero la libertad de Loki significaba el Ragnarok, así que de cualquier forma Hearth y yo moriríamos.

—¿Seguro?— dijo, sonriendo levemente:—No digo que me dejes con todos mis poderes rampante por el mundo, eso no sería bueno ¿cierto?— agregó, tentándome:— Podrías dejarme débil y sin poderes, no sé, en Midgard, ¿qué tanto daño puedo hacer?—.

—Creí que querías traer el Ragnarok—Dije, negándome a ceder.

—Oh, sólo cubro mis bases; parece que tú y tus amigos son bastante buenos en lo que hacen.

—Hallarás una forma de volver esto en mi contra.

—Tal vez… ¿Aceptas? ¿O prefieres tomarte un tiempo?

—¿Y si me niego?

—Está bien, tómate un par de días para pensarlo. Feliz despertar.

Cuando desperté me hallaba en la cama de Hearth, lo sabía por el olor. Abrí los ojos lentamente y ví a mis tres amigos sentados en el suelo. Hearth tenía un leve sonrojo.

—Buen día, asqueroso durmiente— saludó Alex, con esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía siempre que acababa de hacer algo malo. Tragué saliva y me incorporé lentamente.

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunté, deseando que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

—Te pusiste verde como un sapo y te desmayaste como un inepto—respondió Alex, antes de que Blitzen pudiera decir algo. Hearth me miraba fijamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Hearth, lucía preocupado y eso me hizo sentir un calorcillo en el pecho:—Sentí mucha angustia antes de que te desmayaras...—

—Ah...Sólo…

—Maggie está traumatizado porque le explique que el "gatito" alza el trasero para que…—Empezó Alex, pero alcancé a taparle la boca y sujetarle las manos antes de que siguiera con sus obscenidades.

—Creo que Magnus no pudo con toda la tensión de su "supuesta" "Luna de Miel"—Intervino Blitzen, mirándonos con una expresión indescifrable que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago al pensar que él sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Hearth.

—Hay que terminar ésto—dijo Hearth en señas, yo lo miré frunciendo el entrecejo, por lo que él siguió:—No tenemos tiempo para complacer las tonterías de mi padre—.

—Pero el "festejo" dura cinco días ¿no?—pregunté, algo reacio a perder los tres días que faltaban, y sintiéndome culpable por la charla que tuve con Loki.

—¿No hay una manera de acortar ésto?—preguntó Alex a su vez:—Si solían hacer el ritual antes de irse a la guerra y eso, debían tener una manera ritual de adelantar todas las "formalidades"—.

—En efecto, joven—la voz de Alderman nos sobresaltó a todos (menos a Hearth, claro); Se hallaba en el rellano de la puerta viéndonos con una expresión divertida:—Podemos proceder a la fiesta principal hoy, a la _antigua usanza_ —.

Alcé una ceja sin entender el tono que había usado para las últimas dos palabras, mucho menos la sonrisa que parecía retar a Hearth, quién se había puesto rojo como la grana. Me pregunté si el estar mucho tiempo ahí haría que se quedara así. Miré a Alex, que parecía tan confundido como yo y luego a Blitzen que fruncía el entrecejo pensativo antes de abrir mucho los ojos y formar una cómica "O" con su boca.

—¡Esas cosas requieren privacidad!—se quejó Blitzen, poniéndose frente a Hearth como defendiéndolo:—¿No es suficiente el hecho de encamarlos?—.

—Ya, ya, svartalf—dijo Alderman con lo que podría tomarse como un "tono conciliador", si ese hombre era capaz de tal cosa. La mención de la "encamada" me hizo recordar la imagen de Hearth besándome el cuello, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. Alderman sonrió:—Sólo digo, que si se procediera a la fiesta principal hoy, a la _antigua usanza,_ yo daría por cumplida su parte del trato y cumpliría mi promesa… Lo que les permitiría ir a jugar a los héroes tranquilamente—.

Apreté el puño, listo para darle un golpe, pero sentí la mano de Hearth en mi hombro, como diciendo "calma". Lo miré y noté lo incómodo que estaba con toda la situación, no por que su expresión lo dijera, pero podía _sentirlo_.

—Los dejaré deliberar sobre eso. Si me necesitan estaré abajo haciendo las preparaciones—dijo Alderman, al cabo de un par de minutos de incómodo silencio. Su mirada burlona fija en Hearthstone. Fruncí el entrecejo y me contuve para no hacerle un gesto obsceno cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Ahora si—dije, consiguiendo la atención de mis tres amigos:—¿Qué demonios significa a la " _antigua usanza"_?—.

Blitzen y Hearth se miraron largamente, como teniendo una pelea de miradas, de la cual, al parecer, salió victorioso Hearth, porque Blizten suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a explicar:

—Normalmente, la celebración de la _Unión_ culmina con una representación de lo que ésta significa; cuando son compañeros de armas, ambos luchan hasta salir victoriosos, y cuando son… pareja… La celebración culmina después de que son llevados a la alcoba y encamados… Es decir…

—Cuando follan siendo escuchados por todo el mundo— interrumpió Alex, pullándome el costado. La fulminé con la mirada.

—Sigue, Blitzen—pedí, tratando de ignorar a Alex y su sonrisa sardónica. Hearth miraba únicamente a Blitzen, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que me daban ganas de besarlo.

—Cuando Alderman se refiere a "La antigua Usanza" se refiere a antes, cuando la celebración tenía lugar a cielo abierto, y los novios eran encamados en un claro en medio del bosque en un lecho de pieles… A la vista de todos…

Los colores se me subieron, y tragué saliva. Como se podía esperar, lo único que atiné a decir fue:

—Hearth, tu padre es un pervertido.

—No sé si lo sea—dijo Blitzen mirándome como diciendo "¿En serio, Magnus?":—Pero en tiempos antiguos se hacía eso, mientras se entonaban cánticos a los dioses; se decía que esa unión otorgaba protección a la pareja y aseguraba que ambos volvieran al hogar a salvo—.

—¿Y porqué no?—preguntó Alex, con una expresión seria. Los tres la miramos sorprendidos:—No digo que lo hagan en serio, pero igual podrían fingirlo ¿no iban a hacerlo de todas formas? Mejor salir de eso de una vez—.

—Creo que no escuchaste la parte de "a la vista de todos"

—Creo que tú, pequeño tonto, no escuchaste la parte de "lecho de pieles"; podrían meterse bajo las pieles y hacer que luzca convincente.

—Alex esa es una…—Comencé a decirle, molesto, porque sabía porqué lo hacía.

—Excelente idea—Interrumpió Blitzen, ganándose un par de miradas sorprendidas, cortesía mía y de Hearth. Blitzen asintió:— Sólo deben ser lo suficientemente ruidosos y convincentes como para que les crean—.

Hearth se acercó a Blitzen, y comenzó a hacer señas agresivamente, dándonos la espalda a Alex y a mi. Alex por su parte se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

—Además tendrás la oportunidad de estar piel con piel con tu elfito~

—Cállate.

—No es como si él pudiera oírme.

—No, pero Blitzen si.

—Está demasiado ocupado discutiendo con tu "terroncito de azúcar"

Miré en su dirección; no entendía la rápida conversación en señas porque Hearth me daba la espalda y tapaba a Blitzen con su cuerpo, pero a juzgar por los quejidos molestos de Hearth, era una discusión acalorada.

—Lo sabe—dije, mirando sin ver hacia ellos.

—¿Eh?

—Blitzen lo sabe… ¿crees que se lo diga a Hearth?

—No, es igual de idiota que tú…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que sería más sencillo si admitieras que lo amas, tal vez podrían hablar y eso…

—O tal vez notaría que me he aprovechado de todo esto para estar cerca de él…

—¿Siempre eres tan dramático?

Iba a contestarle con algo ingenioso cuando Hearth y Blitzen voltearon a mirarnos. Hearth se mordía el labio y miraba hacia el suelo. Blitzen tenía una expresión de determinación y triunfo que me asustaba.

—Muy bien, hay que preparar todo entonces—dijo Blitzen frotándose las manos.

—¿Mi opinión no cuenta aquí?—pregunté, indignado.

—No, ni la de Hearthstone—respondió Blitzen, Hearth alzó la mirada y, por el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí su aprehensión por todo el asunto. Blitzen miró a Hearth y le hizo gestos para que se apresurara. Hearth se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

—Antes de proceder, algo sumamente importante— Dijo Alex, mirándonos como un gato ve al canario que se va a zampar:— ¿Quién va a ser el pasivo?—.

—Yo— Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta, y pude ver mi sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. Me removí un poco antes de añadir:—Alderman no podría quejarse de Hearthstone entonces...—

—Loable, muchacho—admitió Blitzen, aunque por su mirada (O tal vez fuera yo, sugestionado por el hecho de que él supiera de mis sentimientos), parecía que me lo reprochara. Blitzen se acercó a nosotros y nos observó largamente:—Bésense—.

—¿Qué?—pregunté algo descolocado por la orden, miré a Hearth que parecía tan extrañado e incómodo como yo.

—Van a tener que _pretender_ que se aman durante el festejo ¿no?—preguntó retóricamente, mirándonos con fijeza:—Así que tienen que ser convincentes con los besos y abrazos y demás—.

Hearth y yo nos miramos, me acerqué un poco y cerré los ojos, muerto de la vergüenza. Sentí el suave toque de sus labios en los míos, y sentí, por esos pocos segundos, que sólo existíamos los dos. Luego nos alejamos lentamente y miramos a Blitz y a Alex que nos miraban con escepticismo.

—¿Y el fuego?—preguntó Alex:—Se supone que están recién casados, que se aman con la intensidad de mil soles—.

Blitz asintió, acercándose para guiar las manos de Hearth hacia mi cintura y mis manos alrededor del cuello de él.

—¿Nunca han visto películas románticas? ¿La escena final en la que la pareja se abraza y se miran confiando en que serán felices por siempre?—preguntó Blitzen:—Bueno, pretendan que son esa pareja—.

Miré a Hearth, su expresión era indescifrable, mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía. Me perdí en sus ojos grises, que en ese momento parecían una tormenta. Acorté lentamente la distancia que nos separaba, uniendo nuestros labios con suavidad. Hearth cerró los ojos y yo hice lo mismo, sentí como movía sus labios contra los míos, y me dió un escalofrío. ¡Estaba besando al amor de mi vida! Sentía mi corazón latir desbocado, mientras Hearth guiaba el beso, y yo me aferraba más a él, siguiéndolo a duras penas. Nos separamos faltos de aire y sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco al ver a Hearth con los labios ligeramente hinchados, las mejillas ruborizadas y esos ojos grises que me miraban fijamente, como si fuera a devorarme. Apabullado volteé a ver a Blitzen y a Alex, que nos miraban algo sonrojados.

—E-eso estuvo bastante bien...—dijo Blitzen, a lo que Alex asintió.

. . .

—¿Es muy tarde para arrepentirme?—le pregunté a Alex por quinta vez en diez minutos, ella resopló, mirando a los invitados con desdén.

—Demasiado, ahora cállate, Maggie—dijo, mientras seguía escaneando la multitud:—Casi te creo que eres una recién casada—.

—Técnicamente lo soy—repliqué, él me miró y sonrió malicioso.

—También vírgen al parecer—dijo burlón, le dí un golpe en el hombro:—Y poco delicado. Yo de Hearth te pido el divorcio—.

—Cállate—le espeté molesto, una chica con cola de vaca se acercó y nos ofreció aperitivos, pero mi estómago se negaba a aceptar nada. Los nervios.

—¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó Alex, me volteé para espetarle un par de groserías, pero me miraba tranquilo y me puso una mano en el hombro:— Debe ser horrible tener que pasar por todo esto en éstas circunstancias—.

—Lo es…

—Va a estar bien; Hearth es todo un caballero…

—Lo sé… Él es tan…

Agradecí que mi divagación sobre lo maravilloso que me parecía Hearth fuera interrumpida por una bandeja con dos copas elaboradas llenas de un líquido rojo dorado. Alcé la vista y vi a Hearth, que me ofreció una de las copas:

—Las envía mi padre, dice que es parte de la "tradición" ofrecer bebidas especiales como regalo a los _novios_...

Agradecí la copa, Hearth me sonrió para darme ánimos y se fue con la otra copa hacia dónde estaba Blitzen. Olisqueé el líquido, olía delicioso; a bosque, a caminata por la naturaleza, al cabello de Hearth. El pensar en él y en lo que se avecinaba me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Con delicadeza dejé la copa en la mesa. Alex me palmeó la espalda.

—Tranquilo, Maggie… Tan sólo vas a follar con tu amado Hearth frente a un montón de snobs desconocidos…

—No ayudas, Alex—le dije, mi mirada se desvió hacia el gran lecho cubierto de pieles blancas y esponjosas, pensar que en un par de horas yo estaría ahí, con Hearth…

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 _Bueno, no lo logré u.u Quería traerles éste capítulo para el lanzamiento de "Ship of the Dead", que salió ayer, pero aún me faltaban un par de escenas. u.u_

 _Espero que les guste muchísimo, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo~_

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a ArexuLightwood y Kelly Pocket por seguir la historia._

.

 _Hola Pandora1496;_

 _Me alegra que te guste la historia y me sorprende que no hubieras pensado en Magnus y Hearth(?) yo los leí y los shipee(?)  
Lamento la demora para actualizar._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _Hola Rebe Marauder;_

 _Me alegra que hayas leído ya el Martillo de Thor, espero que te guste este nuevo cap~_

 _Lamento la demora para actualizar._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _._

 _Un agradecimiento super especial a mi Beta **Jared** que se aguanta mis maricadas y mi dramático ser(?)_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Desde Equestria,_**

 ** _Mirai-sama_**


	5. Capítulo 4 (1) -Hearth-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Los eventos en este fanfic tienen lugar después del final de "El martillo de Thor" así que habrá algunos spoilers y que lo que ocurra en libros futuros no afectará la historia (¿o si? ewe).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard" y demás pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. Excepto por los dioses nórdicos, esos son de los nórdicos (No me digas[?]). No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO EMPIEZA UN POCO (MUY) SUBIDO DE TONO, PONDRÉ *-*-* AL INICIO Y FIN DE ESA PARTE POR SI QUIEREN SALTARSELA.

.

 _ **Capítulo 4 [Parte I]**_

 **I give the guy I love a lust potion and probably destroy the world**

" **Le doy al chico que amo una poción afrodisíaca y probablemente destruyo el mundo"**

 **[Hearth]**

 **-Alfheim-**

Me acerqué a Magnus, algo nervioso; no podía creer todavía que todo eso estuviera pasando. Magnus me sonrió, con un leve rubor en la cara, me acerqué lentamente, como practicamos, hasta que mi frente quedó apoyada en la de él. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude sentir su nerviosismo, su corazón latiendo desbocado a la par que el mío. ¿Sería capaz de seguir?

Magnus no me dio tiempo para arrepentirme; sentí sus labios sobre los míos, una tímida caricia. Rodeé lentamente su cintura con mis brazos y lo atraje un poco hacia mi, al tiempo que movía mis labios contra los suyos, saboreándolos. Magnus se iba soltando lentamente, correspondiendo el beso y acercándose más a mí; sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su pecho contra el mío. Sus ojos se habían cerrado mientras se dejaba llevar hacia el lecho de pieles.

Le mordí el labio inferior suavemente y él emitió un suave quejido. Aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su boca al tiempo que lo recostaba en el lecho. Magnus abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, pero no me apartó. Me sentí horrible.

— _¿Listo para la gran función?_ —preguntó, sus labios hinchados y sus pupilas dilatadas, deletreando contra mi pecho. Le sonreí levemente, besándole la comisura de la boca.

— _¿Tú lo estás?_ —pregunté, deletreando contra su cintura. Él asintió levemente y jaló un poco las cobijas.

—No quiero que nos vean— leí en sus labios; tal como habíamos planeado, cogí algunas de las mullidas pieles del lecho y las jalé sobre nosotros, tapándonos hasta la cintura, antes de decir, para que todo el mundo lo viera, en señas:

— _Ni yo quiero que te vean, amor. Pero es la tradición._

Magnus se mordió el labio y recorrió mi pecho hasta el borde de la camisa de seda, jugueteó un poco ahí antes de meter su mano.

— _Ahora es cuando quitas mi camisa y dejas de mirarme como si fuera un postre…_

Tragué saliva ¿Tan obvio era el deseo que sentía por él? Podía achacárselo a que teníamos que lucir convincentes, pero… Magnus interrumpió mis pensamientos con un beso suave y me miró con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No me comas con la mirada, Hearthstone...—dijo, sus labios se movían de manera sugestiva, asumí que lo decía para cubrir el tiempo, que había pasado pensando, para nuestra audiencia:—Ya tuve suficiente de eso… Cómeme en serio—.

Lo besé otra vez, mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas y le retiraba con cuidado la camisa de seda ceremonial. Mi lengua recorría su boca y podía sentir cómo su respiración se agitaba un poco por la pasión del beso. Sentí sus manos jalar mi camisa, mientras correspondía el beso; después de forcejear un rato, logró quitarme la camisa y se abrazó a mi. Sentí un escalofrío recorrernos al tiempo cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron. Me separé un poco de él, y creo que fue el primero de los muchos errores que cometí esa noche; ver a Magnus completamente vulnerable, con el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados y ese deseo en sus ojos, fue suficiente para quebrar lo poco que me quedaba de cordura y convicción.

Moví mi cadera contra la de él, robándole otro beso apasionado. Sentí cómo se derretía entre mis brazos; cómo me correspondía, mientras se pegaba contra mi y movía suavemente su cadera. Me negué a sentirme culpable; sólo estaba haciendo que disfrutara un poco de todo eso ¿no? No era como si yo fuera a…

Rompí el beso para dejar salir un quejido sorprendido, al sentir una de las manos de Magnus acariciar mi entrepierna sobre el pantalón y la otra tratar de quitármelo. Bajé mis manos acariciándole el pecho, viendo como se mordía el labio, seguramente para no dejar salir ningún "sonido vergonzoso" como los había denominado Alex. Le ayudé a deshacerse de nuestros pantalones, tratando de convencerme, falsamente de que no pasaría de ahí. No supe en qué momento quedamos completamente desnudos, piel con piel bajo nuestra mullida cobertura. Nuestras caderas moviéndose al unísono y nuestras lenguas danzando, al ritmo de mi pérdida de cordura.

Lo que me trajo de vuelta primero fue la mordida de Magnus en mi hombro, que me hizo darme cuenta de que, literalmente, estaba un par de milímetros de hacerlo mío. Tragué saliva y lo miré a los ojos; vi mi propio nerviosismo, miedo y deseo reflejado en su mirada, todo teñido por una leve súplica. ¿Me suplicaba que me detuviera o que siguiera? Le besé suavemente los labios, apenas rozándolos.

— _Lo siento_ —deletreé en su pecho, él me miró sin entender, pero no le dí tiempo de preguntar ni a mi cabeza de procesar.

Magnus se sentía caliente, estrecho y me encantaba. Su cuerpo temblaba debajo de mí, sus manos aferrándose a mi espalda, sus dientes en mi hombro. Me movía con lentitud, disfrutando de los estremecimientos, de cómo me envolvía.

Mire a Magnus, que, mirándome con deseo, mostraba una súplica muda en sus ojos. Me detuve un poco, sintiendo culpa. Sentí como los brazos de Magnus me rodeaban el cuello y, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, me besó. Era un beso necesitado, caliente. En el cual nuestras lenguas bailaban al son que imponían nuestras caderas. Podía sentir las vibraciones de los gemidos que Magnus ahogaba en el beso, lo cual me produjo un escalofrío placentero; pensar que Magnus se deshacía entre mis brazos, incapaz de controlarse.

Cuando rompí el beso por falta de aire, Magnus me sostuvo la cara, tratando de decir algo.

—Maas… Hearth… maas ah…

Hundiéndome con más fuerza en él, vi con deleite cómo él se arqueaba, sosteniéndose a duras penas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que se veía, en lo bien que se sentía, en lo mucho que lo amaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí un corrientazo de placer recorrerme; aferré la manta debajo de Magnus, abrumado por las sensaciones. Sentía a través de la conexión el placer que embargaba a Magnus, y que, combinado con el mío, era demasiado como para aguantarlo.

Noté algo, _quejidos,_ que llenaban mi cabeza. Eran dos tipos de quejidos, no sabía porqué, pero lo sabía, eran dos… _voces_.

—Mhhhm ahh~ Hearth.. oh si… mhhmmm más~

—Mhmm ah mhh hhhmm

Al cabo de un momento caí en cuenta de que esos eran los gemidos de Magnus y mis jadeos. Los gemidos de Magnus, que hacían que no pudiera aguantar más. Magnus me miró mordiéndose el labio avergonzado, antes de besarme. Ese beso, anhelante, esperanzado, apasionado. Ese beso fue la cúspide; ambos llegamos al clímax, sintiendo el placer del otro, pero la conexión se rompió. Ese beso fue lo que me hizo alejarme; la manera dulce y sensual con la que me besó me dolió, porque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, que esas respuestas de Magnus eran gracias al brebaje que yo le había dado.

Magnus me miró, parecía confundido, yo aparté la mirada y noté, o más bien recordé, que no estábamos solos. Y que, por ende, yo debía seguir _fingiendo_ que estaba completamente enamorado del hombre entre mis brazos. Volví a mirarlo y le acaricié el cabello con suavidad, Magnus cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia la caricia. Me acerqué a darle un beso y él, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, se alejó, de manera que el beso quedó en la comisura de su boca. Sentí cómo se me rompía el corazón.

Salí de él con cuidado, disimulando el movimiento con que me estaba sentando y lo rodeaba con una de las esponjosas pieles. Magnus interpretó bien su papel, abrazándome por la cintura y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. Alcé entonces la vista para "admirar" a nuestro público, y noté como muchos habían volteado apabullados, noté a Blitzen mirándome con sospecha, a Alex con expresión de molestia, aunque tuviera las mejillas encendidas. Y vi a mi padre mirándonos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mi padre se acercó lentamente haciéndole una seña a Alex y a Blitzen, quienes llevaban un par de batas esponjosas para nosotros. Vi la expresión de mi progenitor; estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por haber sido capaz de realizar un trato tan beneficioso. Vi cómo extendía la mano, nos tocó el pelo a ambos, en lo que se podría haber confundido con una caricia familiar, antes de dejar, con un movimiento disimulado, el anillo en la mano que yo tenía acariciándole el cabello a Magnus.

Alex se acercó a Magnus, vi como él asentía, seguro a algo que ella le había dicho, y recibía la bata para ponérsela. Blitzen me pasó la otra bata, con una expresión indescifrable. Miré a Magnus, quién evitaba mi mirada, y se levantaba del lecho con lentitud. Me pregunté entonces si no lo habría lastimado.

Me levanté y le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo, en parte para seguir con el papel de la feliz pareja y en parte para ayudarlo a sostenerse. Sentí como se apoyaba en mí, miré a Blitzen y él me hizo señas.

—Yo me encargo, vayan a tu cuarto.

Subimos a mi habitación, y una vez allí, lejos de todas las miradas, Magnus se alejó de mí y corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. Yo estiré la mano, incapaz de hacer más; sería mi culpa que me odiase, que perdiera toda confianza en mi. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta, cómo podía ser tan desagradecido? Después de todo lo que Magnus había hecho por mi, y yo… Yo había traicionado su confianza.

Alex me miró con sospecha y fue a tocar la puerta del baño. A juzgar por el movimiento, aporreaba la puerta. Blitzen llegó y nos miró confundido, antes de que Magnus dejara entrar a Alex y cerrara la puerta tras ella. Blitzen me miró.

—¿Qué le pasa a Magnus? —preguntó en señas, yo lo miré y me derrumbé; mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

—¿Hearth? —preguntó entonces, su expresión preocupada, al tiempo que se arrodillaba a mi lado: —¿Pasó algo? —.

Asentí levemente, incapaz de decirle algo por el temblor de mis manos. Blizten me preguntó una y otra vez, pero yo no era capaz de confesar lo que había hecho. Noté que Blitzen saltó y miré hacia dónde él había volteado la cabeza; Alex se acercó furibunda, me levantó de un tirón y con un movimiento fluido me tenía contra la pared, con su garrote alrededor de mi cuello.

—Mira elfo de quinta—empezó, apretando un poco: —que sepas un poco de magia no significa que puedas lastimar a **mi** amigo porque si—.

Alex me apretaba el cuello más y más, y yo sentía como su garrote me cortaba levemente la piel del cuello. Vi a Blitzen acercarse molesto, listo para pelear con ella. Entonces ambos voltearon. Alex me soltó lentamente y me dirigió una última mirada molesta, antes de alejarse. Seguí su mirada y vi a Magnus, con el cabello mojado, recién cambiado. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados, como si hubiera llorado.

—¿Quieres bañarte, Hearthstone? —preguntó Magnus: —debes estar sudado…—

La expresión de Magnus era amigable, me acerqué con lentitud y él me sonrió levemente.

—Vamos, Hearth… Tenemos que salvar al mundo—dijo, por su expresión era obvio que lo había dicho cínicamente. Sonreí a mi vez, un poco más tranquilo, y entré al baño; me duché rápidamente, me sequé y tomé la ropa que Blitzen había dejado para mí. Una vez estuve listo, salí y vi a Alex rodeando los hombros de Magnus con su brazo, su expresión de preocupación hizo que algo hiciera clic en mi cabeza. ¿Alex estaba enamorado de Magnus? Su mirada molesta me convenció de que así era.

—¿Una poción afrodisíaca? —preguntó Alex, y yo sentí que el alma se me caía al suelo. Blitzen asintió.

—Según lo que Magnus dice y la copa que me mostraste, estoy casi seguro de que Alderman les dio una poción afrodisíaca—explicó Blitzen, yo tragué saliva ¿mi padre? …Claro, yo le había dicho a Magnus que la bebida la enviaba mi padre. Blitzen me miró: —Probablemente para asegurarse de que _consumaran_ el _matrimonio_ …—

—¿Y cómo es que Hearthstone no lo notó? —Preguntó Alex molesta, mirándome acusadora: —¿Qué pasó con tu magia? —.

—Es posible que Hearth no lo notara por los nervios, lo mismo que Magnus—defendió Blitzen. Yo temía que Magnus les hubiera dicho lo que había pasado.

—Hearthstone…—Magnus deletreó mi nombre lentamente, interrumpiendo la conversación: —Deberíamos ir por las runas, mientras Alex y Blitzen arreglan el portal para encontrarnos con Sam—.

Yo asentí levemente, viendo como Magnus se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la mano. Yo miré nuestras manos entrelazadas, luego a Magnus, él me sonrió tranquilizador.

. . .

—¿Por qué no me dijeron eso? —preguntó Sam, molesta. Estábamos en Fadlan's Falafel, comiendo el falafel que Amir nos había traído. Jack flotaba al lado de ella, brillando en rojos.

—No quisimos excluirte, Sam—dijo Magnus, con expresión conciliadora: —Y si te hubiéramos dicho, tal vez no te habrías concentrado en tu misión—.

—¿Y entonces preferiste enviarme a Jack a que me cuidara? —preguntó Sam, las runas de Jack brillaron, probablemente estuviera hablando. Sam asintió: —Nos dijiste que ibas a estar en un lugar seguro—.

—Sólo fuimos a ver a Frey y luego a Alderman… No pasó nada—respondió Magnus, tratando de calmarlos: — En cambio tú fuiste a una misión súper secreta; seguro Jack tuvo emociones más fuertes que nosotros—.

La mirada traviesa de Alex hizo que Magnus se sonrojara, las runas de Jack brillaban, seguramente preguntando qué había ocurrido. La conversación siguió indistintamente, mientras yo comía con aire ausente. Magnus y yo habíamos hablado poco desde lo ocurrido en el Alfheim, y la verdad lo sentía más distante que nunca; antes yo podía decir qué pensaba al ver su cara, y desde el ritual había podido sentir cómo estaba de ánimo. Pero ahora era completamente indescifrable para mí.

Leyendo sus labios y siguiendo sus gestos pude notar que era hora de seguir con el plan, y que Jack iba a ser cosas de espadas. Significara lo que eso significara. Suspiré suavemente, pues era hora de ir a ver al novio de la prima de Magnus y, por la descripción que me habían dado, el muchacho era bastante atractivo y a Magnus le caía bien. No es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 _Bueno, voy a confesarles la razón de mi demora; resulta que ya tengo el final de éste capítulo (el cual es abrumador en el mejor de los casos), pero me pasaron un par de spoilers de Ship of the Dead y no fui capaz de seguir sin haberlo leído. Ya lo conseguí, así que no creo demorarme mucho más :3_

 _Quiero que esta historia se pueda entrelazar con la de los libros :3_

 _Una vez más, perdón por la demora._

 _Espero que les guste muchísimo, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo~_

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a la fangirl mayor por seguir la historia._

 _Gracias a Naruko Ninja Z por darle favorito._

 _._

 _Hola Briell1995;_

 _Me encanta que te encante la historia, me ilusiona mucho el que hayas notado esos detallitos que le pongo a la historia para que se sienta más real. Espero que esta primera parte del capítulo 4 te guste._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola FRIDA12346_

 _Muchas gracias por leerlo, lamento la espera y espero que te guste la primera parte de éste nuevo capítulo._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Naruko Ninja Z;_

 _Y eso que aún no ha empezado la trama real MWAJAJAJAJA(?)_

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

.

 _._

 _Un agradecimiento super especial a mi Beta **Jared** que se aguanta mis maricadas y mi dramático ser(?)_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Y para los que quieren una probada de lo melosos que pueden llegar a ser Magnus y Hearthstone [Al menos según yo], los invito a pasar por mi pequeño proyecto de año nuevo:_ _s/12788591/3/100-Days-of-Flash-Fan-Fiction_

 _._

.

 _Desde Crossoverly,_

 _Mirai_


	6. Capítulo 4 (2) -Hearth-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Los eventos en este fanfic tienen lugar durante "The Ship of the Dead" así que contendrá spoilers [Lo siento u.u].**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard" y demás pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. Excepto por los dioses nórdicos, esos son de los nórdicos (No me digas[?]). No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo 4 [Parte II]**_

 **I give the guy I love a lust potion and probably destroy the world**

" **Le doy al chico que amo una poción afrodisíaca y probablemente destruyo el mundo"**

 **[Hearth]**

 **-Alfheim-**

— _Hola Hearth_ —Saludó Blitzen cuando abrí los ojos. Me sentía como si me hubiese precipitado desde una altura considerable contra el cemento; Magnus acababa de revivir, lo podía sentir a través de la conexión. Lo cual definitivamente me preocupaba, aún si sabía que probablemente se debiera a su entrenamiento intensivo con el tal Percy.

— _¿Cuánto?_ —Blitzen me mostró el reloj y se encogió de hombros. Yo me mordí el labio y suspiré; llevábamos demasiado tiempo perdido en ese lugar.

— _Parece que Magnus está entrenando mucho_ —Comentó Blitzen; ambos estábamos sentados en el bosque cerca de la tumba de Andiron, tratando de pensar en cómo íbamos a recuperar la maldita piedra. Si tan sólo me hubiera asegurado de que el anillo fuera real, ahora no tendríamos de lidiar con ésto.

— _Eso es bueno, tenemos que irnos pronto_ —Respondí, tosiendo un poco; aún no me acostumbraba a sentir las muertes de Magnus, y ese fin de semana había sido demasiado peligroso al parecer.

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?_ —Preguntó Blitzen señalando la cueva. Yo suspiré ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil?

— _Tendremos que matarlo_ —Respondí, no muy seguro. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto así en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué lo había detenido? ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— _¿Tienes un mejor plan?_

— _Tal vez a Magnus se le ocurra algo…_

Suspiré, cerrando las manos con tanta fuerza que me clavé las uñas en la palma. Esperaba, sinceramente esperaba que Magnus pensara en algo. Blitzen me puso una mano en el antebrazo y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, puse una mano sobre la de él y le di un pequeño apretón.

— _No creo que te odie por lo que pasó, Hearth..._ —Dijo Blitzen y yo me encogí un poco. No sabía porqué finalmente me había sincerado con él, tal vez se debía a la confianza generada por los largos años juntos, o tal vez era simplemente que era sencillo hablar con él. Fuera como fuese, el hecho fue que terminé confiándole mi impía y deshonrosa hazaña. Y, para mi sorpresa, él no me juzgo, ni un poco por ello.

— _Cuando se entere de la poción me odiará_ —repliqué, a lo que Blitzen se encogió de hombros. Acababa de abrir el portal a la locación en la cual nos encontraríamos con Magnus y los demás, ambos lo atravesamos. Cogí una piedra y la lancé al océano.

— _Dile lo que me dijiste a mi_ —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lanzó una piedra al océano y continuó:— _Dile que querías que fuera más llevadero para él y que querías que lo sintiera especial_ —.

— _No es tan sencillo, primero..._ —Mis gestos se vieron interrumpidos por una gran ola, que azotó el borde del faro con fuerza, vi una enorme serpiente marina y una chica que parecía hecha del mar. Luego me hundí en la oscuridad.

Cuando desperté estábamos en una enorme jaula para pájaros, en una cocina. Blitzen estaba a mi lado, empapado y con expresión de derrota. Mi cabeza dolía un poco, y podía sentir la angustia de Magnus a través de la conexión.

— _¿Qué pasó?_ — Le pregunté a Blitzen con gestos. Blitzen suspiró y se encogió un poco de hombros.

— _Nos arrastraron las doncellas de las olas, hijas de Aegir, al parecer golpeamos a su mascota_ —Respondió. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? ¿Porqué no podíamos simplemente empezar la misión bien? No, todo iba de mal en peor. Blitzen pareció notar mi angustia, porque se acercó a palmearme la espalda, su mirada resignada mientras trataba de darme algo de ánimo.

— _¿Y si morimos aquí? Nadie sabrá nunca que estamos atrapados aquí_ —Mis manos temblaban un poco al hacer las señas, Blitzen frunció el entrecejo.

— _¿Y Magnus? ¿No puedes comunicarte con él por medio de la conexión?_ —Preguntó, yo dejé caer los hombros un poco en señal de derrota:

— _Desde… Ese día no ha podido sentir bien las emociones de Magnus, mucho menos he sido capaz de mandarle un mensaje_.

— _Tal vez sigues temiendo que no sea recíproco._

— _Es porque no lo es._

— _Magnus te quiere, Hearth_.

— _Como nos quiere a todos, somos amigos_.

— _Y además eres especial para él, lo suficiente como para que estuviera de acuerdo con el ritual y el numerito._

— _No estuvo de acuerdo con el "numerito" Blitzen, prácticamente lo violé._

— _Según lo que escuché, Magnus lo disfrutó de lo lindo._

— _Gracias a la poción que le dí…_ —me tomó un momento procesar lo que Blitzen había dicho:— _¿Lo que escuchaste?_ —.

— _Oh cierto_ —dijo, sonrojándose un poco:— _Digamos que Magnus sonaba como si lo estuviera disfrutando mucho_.—

— _Los gemidos… ¿Los escuchaste?_

— _Creo que todo el mundo los escuchó; Magnus parecía demasiado… Perdido en el acto como para notar que estaba subiendo la voz._

— _Si sonaba como si lo disfrutara… Se_ sentía _que lo disfrutaba._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

Al ver la mirada extrañada de Blitzen yo simplemente hice un círculo con el índice y el pulgar de cada mano y luego los enlacé: " _Conectar_ ". Blitzen pareció sorprendido.

— _¿Quieres decir que puedes_ oír _a través de Magnus?_

— _Podría si la conexión fuera lo suficientemente fuerte._

— _Deberían en serio trabajar en eso._

— _Lo haría si Alex me dejara acercarme a él, o si no se sintiera tan incómodo_ —Solté un suspiro; era obvio que Alex estaba en plan sobreprotector con Magnus, y no me iba a dejar estar a solas con él. No era como si yo tuviera confianza para estar a solas con él, después de todo, no me creía capaz de mantener la compostura llegada la oportunidad. Me tomó un poco darme cuenta de que la angustia que sentía no era sólo mía, aunque lo que me advirtió de su llegada fue la expresión de Blitzen.

—¡Mag…!—Pude leer en sus labios, pero era obvio que alguien lo había interrumpido, por lo que seguí su mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con esos ojos grises que tanto amaba. Por su expresión podía adivinar que estaba preocupado por nosotros, pero la conversación que él y los otros tenían con Aegir no tenía mucho sentido para mi, en especial porque no sabía a quién mirar y Aegir nos daba la espalda a Blitzen y a mi. Decidí imitar a Blitzen y tratar de lucir lo menos apetecible posible.

Ellos parecieron convencer a Aegir de que nos soltara, pues éste le entregó las llaves a Magnus, quién trepó hacia nosotros y abrió la jaula. Blitzen abrazó primero a Magnus, haciendo que el yo lo abrazara no fuera tan incómodo, al menos para mí.

— _Eh, la verdad es que no sabía que estaban aquí_ —Magnus le respondió a algo que Blitzen había dicho, hablando en lengua de señas al tiempo que lo decía. Sentí mi corazón enternecerse por el gesto ¿Gestos?... Magnus nos dedicó una de esas sonrisas que me hacían sentir importante:— _Pero me alegra mucho encontrarlos_ —.

— _Me alegra que nos encontraras_ —Respondí en señas, antes de señalar mi bolsa de runas, como disculpándome:— _La estúpida jaula era a prueba de magia_ —.

Magnus puso una expresión de angustia que hizo eco en mi pecho, al tiempo que se acercaba abriendo un poco los brazos. Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza, su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?_ —Preguntó.

—Una larga historia—Dijo Blitzen:—Los estábamos esperando en el faro, ocupándonos de nuestros propios asuntos...—

— _Atacamos a una serpiente marina_ —agregué.

—No hicimos nada malo—Replicó Blitzen.

— _Le pegamos en la cabeza con rocas_ —Expliqué, Magnus alzó una ceja.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que estaba ahí?—Blitzen frunció el entrecejo:—Pero eso no es lo importante, chico. Descubrimos cierta información y no es nada bueno...—.

Noté que algo había interrumpido la conversación, y seguí los pasos reluctantes de mis compañeros. Mi mano rozó suavemente la de Magnus, y él la apretó un poco antes, me dedicó una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver al comedor: Parecía como si un enorme mástil hubiese sido cortado transversalmente y acomodado para servir de mesa. Había un candelabro de cristal marino colgando de una cadena gruesa, cuyas luces eran espíritus torturados.

Pero eso no era lo que había molestado a Magnus. No, lo habían molestado las etiquetas en los asientos: "ENANO", "HRÖN", "ELFO", "HEFRING", "HIJAB VERDE", y así. Vi Impotente como Magnus iba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, sintiendo su incomodidad hacer eco en mis entrañas. Vi como entablaba una conversación con una de las hijas de Aegir y suspiré; yo era bastante inútil cuando se trataba de seguir conversaciones ajenas, en especial en un banquete.

 _Mierda_.

Alcé la cabeza al "escuchar" esa palabra; vi como las hijas de Aegir se levantaban y recogían tenedores, cuchillos y/o servilletas, con expresiones hostiles. Sentí el pánico de Magnus, per o su expresión no denotaba tal:

—¡Esperen!—dijo, sus labios moviéndose lentamente:—Todavía somos huéspedes en su mesa. No hemos roto ninguna regla—.

Hubo una respuesta que no alcancé a captar.

—Romperás tu barrica—advirtió Magnus, hubo una pausa y dijo:—Nunca _dije_ que no fuera Magnus Chase. Además, tus hijas nos trajeron porque mencionamos la hidromiel— Otra pausa:—Si, pero también por la hidromiel ¡Estamos aquí para hablar de hidromiel!— ¿Lo estábamos? Una pausa larga y Magnus continuó:—Verán. No era una pretensión falsa. ¡Era completamente cierta!— Contuve una risita al ver la sonrisa de Magnus por su "perfecta lógica":—Me alegra que preguntaras—Magnus se quedó callado, y yo traté de seguir la conversación que parecía desarrollarse por toda la mesa. Lo poco que entendí fue que teníamos que explicar porqué queríamos hablar de hidromiel y esperar que Aegir no nos matase.

La conversación iba y venía y yo ya no sabía a quién mirar, cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Magnus.

— _¿Qué es un f-l-y-i-t-i-n-g?_ —preguntó en señas. Fruncí el entrecejo.

— _Un concurso de insultos_ —Respondí confundido.

—¿ _Y K-V-A-S-I-R?_ —preguntó a continuación. Me encogí un poco ¿Magnus sabía?.

— _¿Lo sabes?_ —pregunté, y noté a Sam hacer señas:

— _¡He estado tratando de decírtelo! Loki estuvo aquí hace mucho. Un concurso de insultos. Prométele una venganza a Aegir. Alex y yo creemos que hay un hidromiel que podríamos usar_

— _Lo tengo_ —Magnus saltó sobre la mesa y comenzó a hablar con Aegir, parecía inspirado, aunque por las expresiones de los demás, parecía estar haciendo otra de sus locas y estúpidas, aunque valientes y muchas veces útiles, intervenciones.

—Desafortunadamente— logré entenderle a Aegir:— Sigues siendo Magnus Chase, y mi esposa te quiere muerto. Si te dejo ir, ella se pondrá furiosa conmigo. Pero si escaparas, digamos, mientras no miro, y mis hijas no te matan en el intento… Bueno, creo que podríamos considerarlo la voluntad de las Norn—.

Miré a Blitzen y él asintió. Metí mi mano en mi bolsa de runas y comencé a barajar mis posibilidades. Bueno, algo así. Sentí a Lagaz en mi mano y sonreí de lado; en cuanto el pandemonio empezó se la lancé a la jotun más cercana y vi como se licuaba en un enorme charco enojado.

Comencé a usar las runas para atacar, tratando de conseguir tiempo para pensar en un plan… Para que cualquiera de nosotros pensara un plan. Seguí "Licuando" gigantes lo más rápido que podía; lastimosamente ellas volvían a tomar forma al cabo de unos cuantos segundos. Pero esos segundos daban tiempo a los demás para hacer algo.

 _!Hearth!_

¡Joder! No me podía acostumbrar a eso. Volteé a buscar a Magnus, sin entender muy bien cómo ubicarlo, hasta que él apareció, jalando mi manga:

— _Esa runa. ¿Qué?_

— _L-A-G-A-Z_ —deletreé:— _Agua o licuar_ —.

— _¿Puedes hacerle eso a la pared o al techo?_

Sonreí malicioso, antes de asentir. Magnus sonrió a su vez.

— _Espera mi señal_ —dijo, antes de que una de las jotun se atravesara entre nosotros. Volví al ataque, mirando cada tanto hacia Magnus para no perderlo y no perder su señal. Aunque… Me concentré en Magnus, bueno, en ese calorcillo en mi pecho que me recordaba que nuestra conexión, aunque débil, existía. Logré captar el eco de sus pensamientos.

" _¿Cuándo?_ "traté de preguntar a través de la conexión, y para mi sorpresa recibí una leve respuesta:

"Ojalá supiera" La respuesta no parecía dirigida a mí, sino más bien un pensamiento al azar. De hecho capté varios pensamientos y algo que parecía una plegaria. Magnus estaba algo comunicativo, o tal vez sólo estaba usando la conexión para calmarse.

"Tú siempre me ayudas a calmarme"

Ups, parecía que él también podía oír pedazos de mis pensamientos así. Una sonrisa curvó mis labios. Me hacía feliz poder ayudarlo, volteé a verlo una vez más y entonces lo vi: Njord estaba de pie a pocos metros de Magnus. Una conversación, que no entendí del todo, después y nosotros estábamos rodeando a Magnus y a Njord, y las hijas de Aegir estaban todas juntas cerca de la mesa.

—Uno de mis amigos aquí tiene un truco que mostrarles ¿No, Hearthstone?—dijo Njord, miráandome. Miré a Magnus y él asintió. Tragué saliva y lancé la runa hacia el techo, empujándola con mi magia hasta que llegó al techo, y el agua nos tragó una vez más.

Cuando por fin pude respirar y ver otra vez, estábamos en la Gran Banana [El barco vikingo amarillo que Frey le había obsequiado a Magnus para el viaje], y mi bufanda se las había ingeniado para atraparme. Comencé a tratar de soltarme y entonces noté que Njord se dirigía a Blitzen y a mí:

—Debemos hablar—dijo, y nos guió, junto con Magnus, a la proa, donde se sentó. Nosotros procedimos a sentarnos a su alrededor. Él comenzó a hablar con Magnus, a explicar el porqué había ayudado y quién era. Blitzen no estaba nada contento con su presencia, y por supuesto iba a lograr que Njord lo matase si seguía así.

— _Njord es el dios de muchas cosas_ —intervine, tratando de ayudar:— _Navegar. Construir naves_ —.

Njord continuó hablando sobre sí mismo y su eterna lucha con Aegir, a quién denominó el "lado cruel" del océano. Entonces Magnus habló de sus pies, y, al verlo tan confundido sólo atiné a pedirle al dios que contara la historia de cómo había ganado a su esposa por medio de un concurso de pies. La conversación continuó, inocua hasta que Njord mencionó que podía darnos "pedacitos de sabiduría para ayudarnos detener a Loki".

— _Nos gustan los pedacitos de sabiduría_ —Comenté, y Njord asintió:

—Lo primero es ésto—dijo:—Para llegar a la Nave de los Muertos, deben pasar través de la frontera entre el Nilfheim y Jotunheim. Es un territorio hostil. Los mortales pueden perecer por el frío a los pocos segundos. Si eso no los mata, los gigantes y draugrs lo harán—.

—No me gusta este pedacito de sabiduría en particular—dijo Blitzen, claramente molesto.

—Ah, pero hay un puerto seguro—dijo Njord:—o al menos un puerto _potencialmente_ seguro— corrigió, antes de seguir con su diatriba y explicar que podríamos tratar de llegar a la Casa del Trueno, la fortaleza de Skadi, su amada ex-esposa. No me gustaba mucho la idea y podía notar que a Magnus le gustaba menos. Luego Njord procedió a hablar sobre la Hidromiel de Kvasir, y a advertir, no sin drama de más, que esa búsqueda en particular podría matarnos. La historia fue interesante, en especial porque Njord hizo una especie de holograma para mostrarnos quién fue Kvasir, antes de que los enanos lo asesinaran para volverlo hidromiel.

Sentí una punzada en la cabeza y miré a Magnus, quién parecía a punto de vomitar o explotar por la cantidad de información. O ambas.

— _¿Quieres una runa? ¿O una aspirina?_ —ofrecí, pero Magnus negó con la cabeza. Siguió hablando con Njord, sobre la Hidromiel.

Entonces Njord se volteó hacia nosotros y dijo en señas:

— _Ya saben cuál es su tarea_ —un escalofrío me recorrió.

— _¿La piedra?_

— _Sabes dónde buscarla._

Blitzen intervino entonces:— _¡Deja en paz a mi elfo!¡No lo haremos otra vez! ¡Es muy peligroso!_ —

Sentí una oleada de gratitud hacia Blitzen, pero nada de lo que él dijera cambiaría las cosas.

—¿De qué hablan?—La voz de Magnus hizo eco a través de la conexión, sonaba confundido y preocupado. Blitzen procedió a explicarle que nuestro trabajo de reconocimiento para Mimir nos había llevado a la conclusión de que necesitábamos la Piedra de Afilar de Bolverk.

—La cosa es—dijo Blitzen:—Si la piedra está donde _creemos que está..._ —

— _Está bien_ —dije:— _debemos hacerlo y lo haremos_ —.

—No, no puedes—dijo Blitzen.

—El elfo tiene razón—interrumpió Njord:—ustedes dos deben preparar el camino mientras Magnus y el resto descubren la ubicación de la Hidromiel. ¿Están listos?—.

—¡wow, wow, wow! ¡No!—Magnus apretó mi mano:—Acabámos de reencontrarnos… No _puedes_ enviarlos lejos—.

—No hay tiempo, nieto—respondió Njord:—sólo dividiendo puedes conquistar…Además, ustedes están unidos _por toda la eternidad_ ; siempre terminarán encontrándose otra vez—.

—Déjame ir en su lugar—pidió Magnus, y yo me apresuré a negar con la cabeza, antes de tomar su cara en mis manos y apoyar mi frente en la suya.

" _Es mi carga"_ Le dije a través de la conexión. Vi sus ojos aguarse.

" _Quedamos en que la compartiríamos"_ Replicó, compungido.

—Puedo ayudarlos—intervino Njord, ambos volteamos a mirarlo rogando; yo porque alejara a Magnus de "eso" y Magnus porque le dejara ayudarme. Njord sonrió:—Una vez tengan todo preparado los enviaré de regreso a recogerte. Entonces los tres podrán enfrentar el verdadero peligro juntos. Si fallan, morirán como un equipo ¿Qué les parece?—.

No me gustaba nada la idea, pero Magnus no iba a ceder. Se levantó, ayudó a Blitzen a ponerse en pie, le dijo algo y luego se dirigió a mi. Yo me incorporé y sentí su mano apoyarse suavemente en mi pecho, un gesto de profundo cariño élfico.

— _Tú. A salvo. O yo. Enojado_ —me dijo en señas. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

— _Tú también_ —Respondí, antes de inclinarme y abrazarlo con fuerza. Sentí un leve sollozo de su parte, y como correspondía el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos Njord chasqueó los dedos y nos envió de regreso al Alfheim. Sin poder resistirlo y sin tener que ocultarlo más me dejé caer de rodillas y comencé a llorar. Blitzen se acercó y me consoló hasta que me quedé dormido por el agotamiento.

Nunca antes había soñado con Nalgfar...

_Sueño_

Estaba en la proa el barco de uñas y hacía frío. A mi alrededor los muertos trabajaban como si no importase nada, estaba a punto de sacar algunas runas cuando los oí, al otro lado del barco:

—¿Entonces Magnus?—Preguntó Loki, dedicándole una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano:—¿Me dejarás destruir los nueve mundos?—.

Traté de correr hacia ellos, pero los muertos me tapaban el camino. Quería alejar a Magnus de Loki, quería advertirle a Magnus sobre el cuchillo en la otra mano de Loki. Quería ayudarlo, salvarlo, tomarlo entre mis brazos y alejarlo de toda esa mierda. No pude.

—Es un trato—dijo Magnus, estrechando su mano.

_Fin del Sueño_

Me desperté angustiado y me abracé a Blitzen, incapaz de comentarle mi pesadilla. Porque era imposible que Magnus nos traicionara ¿No? Era imposible que hiciera un trato así con Loki ¿Verdad?

Luego comprendería que era la primera vez que veía un fragmento de los sueños de Magnus…

.

.

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero espero que el largo del capítulo lo compense._

 _¿La razón? Leí Ship of the Dead y me entró un conflicto de intereses muy grande (?) Porque la verdad es que me gusta mucho como termina y la ship con la que termina. Spoiler Alert: No es HearthxMagnus._

 _Después de mucho pensarlo y mucho trabajarlo decidí hacerlo más como los fanfics de mi escritora favorita Takara. [Les recomiendo que los lean, tiene unos de Percy Jackson espectaculares] Así que, a partir de aquí será mi "Reinterpretación" de Ship of The Dead. Espero que no les moleste._

 _Espero que les guste muchísimo, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo~_

 _._

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir la historia._

 _Gracias a todos los que le han dado favorito por darme ánimos para continuar._

 _._

 _Hola Sta Fantasia,_

 _Otros 20 siglos más para la siguiente actualización y esta vez es puro drama :'/_

 _No puedo afirmar o negar que haya una brecha entre ambos(?), pero Hearth si se pasó de rosca._

 _Lamento que Percy y Annabeth no hayan aparecido como tal en el capítulo. Pero Me pareció mejor para la historia volarnos esa parte(?)_

 _Mi tía me hizo el grandísimo favor de traérmelo de USA *Shrugs* Pero si lo encuentro por ahí en pdf te lo paso(?)_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Rebe Marauder,_

 _Me alegra que te guste. Espero que esta segunda parte del capítulo también te guste._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Naruko Ninja Z,_

 _Lamento no haber continuado antes. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena(?)_

 _En cuanto a Hearth celoso, ya lo veremos en otra ocasión ;)_

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola pandora1496,_

 _Espero que te guste mucho esta segunda mitad. Y espera más Alex sobreprotector/celoso/a con Maggie ;)_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

.

 _._

 _Un agradecimiento super especial a mi Beta **Jared** que se aguanta mis maricadas y mi dramático ser(?)_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

.

 _Desde Vesuvia,_

 _Mirai_


	7. Capítulo 5 -Magnus-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Los eventos en este fanfic tienen lugar durante "The Ship of the Dead" así que contendrá spoilers [Lo siento u.u].**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de "Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard" y demás pertenecen a Rick Riordan, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. Excepto por los dioses nórdicos, esos son de los nórdicos (No me digas[?]). No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **He didn't destroyed the world, he just hastened Ragnarok**

" **No destruyó el mundo, sólo aceleró el Ragnarok"**

 **[Magnus]**

 **-Algún lugar rumbo Inglaterra-**

Desperté sudando, mi mente acostumbrándose lentamente a los sonidos otra vez. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que las pesadillas podrían ser tan horribles sin sonido? Me apoyé en la barandilla de la Gran Banana y miré al océano con angustia. Alex se acercó a mí y me ofreció una botella con agua.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó, sentándose a mi lado. Agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón que hubiera dejado de molestarme hacia unos días. Parecía genuinamente preocupada por mí.

—Me preocupa más Hearth—le contesté, tomando un largo trago de agua. Mis ojos vagaron por la nave y sentí un nudo en el estómago. ¿Realmente sería capaz de sacrificar todo por lo que luchábamos con tal de mantenerlos a salvo? Vi a TJ mirar con aprehensión el mar, en busca de la orilla de Inglaterra. A Mallory trepada en el mástil mirando al horizonte enfurruñada, mientras Halfborn caminaba de un lado al otro molesto. Vi a Sam decir sus oraciones en su alfombra. Quería protegerlos a todos, quería que estuvieran a salvo y felices, no en esa estúpida misión conmigo, arriesgando sus vidas porque yo era un imbécil que había decidido tomar el señuelo de Loki.

—¿Le pasó algo?—Inquirió, aunque parecía más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Parecía que en serio estaba molesta con Hearth. Deseé no haberle contado que las bebidas tenían algo, y también deseé haberle mentido y haberle dicho que había tomado de la mía. Tal vez entonces no estaría tan molesta por el hecho de que Heath y yo… No. No iba a pensar en eso, no iba ni por un momento a pensar en lo mucho que deseaba estar otra vez entre sus brazos, no iba a tratar de tocar la conexión a ver si podía aunque fuera sentir su esencia. No. Hearth estaba ocupado y yo no debía distraerlo ni preocuparlo.

—Tuvo una pesadilla— respondí, encogiéndome de hombros, al tiempo que me levantaba:—Cada vez son más frecuentes—.

—Eso no justifica que te desmayes en medio del entrenamiento—gruñó ella, levantándose. Volviendo a su habitual vamos-a-hacer-que-Magnus-se-sienta-como-un-tarado-porque-hey-es-un-tarado. Me gustaba más así.

—No volverá a pasar—dije, sacudiéndome el polvo de la ropa. Ella alzó la ceja y se dirigió a Sam.

—¿Terminamos por hoy?—Preguntó Alex, y Sam asintió. Se veía agotada y yo en serio no podía creer que estuviera tan determinada a seguir con el Ramadan.

—Debe ser muy difícil—comenté, acercándome. Debía estar sedienta, hambrienta y cansada. Me pregunté si habría posibilidad de compartir esas cargas con ella, si había posibilidad de quitarles sus cargas a todos; el lidiar con haber llegado a la otra vida con el hombre que causó tu muerte, el saber que estás a punto de volver al lugar dónde moriste pero es completamente diferente:— Eso del Ramadan. En serio no sé cómo lo haces—.

Sam alzó una ceja: —¿Te refieres a _por qué_ lo hago?—

—Eso también. ¿En serio tienes que guardar ayuno por un mes completo?— No entendía, realmente no entendía porqué.

—Si, Magnus— replicó:—Te sorprenderá saber que el mes de Ramadan dura un mes—.

—Me alegra que no hayas perdido tu encanto— Repliqué a mi vez, viendo como se secaba la cara con la toalla. Al menos eso no estaba prohibido.

—Voy más allá de la mitad del mes. No es tan malo— Ella frunció el entrecejo:— Claro, si todos morimos antes del final del Ramadan, eso sería irritante—.

—Sí— asintió Alex:— ¿Que Loki queme los Nueve Mundos mientras ayunas y que no puedas nisiquiera beber agua? Auch—.

Sam la miró y se encogió de hombros:— Debes admitir, Fierro, que estaba más enfocada hoy. El Ramadan ayuda—.

Alex y yo nos miramos con un poco de escepticismo:— Tal vez… Aunque sigo creyendo que estás loca por ayunar— Alex resopló antes de añadir:— Pero no me preocupas tanto como antes—.

—Me siento más clara...—Respondió Sam:— Vacía, en una buena forma. Estaré lista cuando me enfrente a Loki, inshallah—.

La verdad es que ese término no me inspiraba confianza; significa "Dios mediante" o "si Dios quiere". Supongo que a ella le ayudaba, pero para mi era lo mismo que decir "me irá bien, asumiendo que un camión no me atropelle" o algo así.

Alex dijo algo, pero una punzada en mi pecho me desconcentró, y un olor nauseabundo inundó mi nariz. Caí de rodillas sobre la cubierta, tratando de respirar. Ambas hijas de Loki se acercaron a mi presurosas.

—¡Magnus! ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Sam, evidentemente preocupada. Yo abrí la boca para responder, pero en su lugar salió un quejido de dolor. Mi pecho dolía muchísimo, como si me estuvieran clavando algo. Jack se acercó, pero no entendí lo que decía, no… No oí lo que decía. Empecé a pedir ayuda, pero no podía escuchar mi propia voz. Sentí unos brazos rodearme, y no podía entender que pasaba.

Y así tan repentino como vino se fue. De repente el sonido del mar y de mis compañeros angustiados inundó mis oídos, así como el olor a salitre del mar y de madera del barco.

—¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó TJ, yo orienté mi cabeza en su dirección, un poco sorprendido por el sonido. Una mano suave me limpió las lágrimas de la cara. ¿Estaba llorando?

—Y-yo...— Comencé, y entonces lo sentí, un leve jalón de la conexión.

 _Estoy bien… L-lamento haberte asustado_. Mi cuerpo se relajó y me di cuenta de que me había clavado las uñas en los brazos. Respiré profundo un par de veces. Ese dolor… No había sido físico…

—Hearth… Está mal—musité bajito, incorporándome con la ayuda de Alex, quién me miraba con preocupación y algo de fastidio.

—¿Está herido?— Preguntó Sam, con una expresión entre preocupación y curiosidad.

—No...— Respondí. Mi voz sonaba muy fuerte, o tal vez era sólo mi impresión por la sordera momentánea:— Creo que se siente mal… Emocionalmente hablando—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó Mallory, y sentí las miradas de todos menos de Alex posadas sobre mi. Tragué saliva.

—Y-yo...—Musité bajito, tratando de encontrar la poca elocuencia que tenía.

 _Díles… Son tus amigos ¿no? Merecen saberlo._

Hearth… ¿Me estaba escuchando?

 _Sí… ¿Estás bien? Perdón por asustarte._

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 _Vi… No importa, te lo explicaré cuando te vea…_

Te extraño, mucho.

 _Y yo a ti. Mags..._

Sonreí por el apodo cariñoso, respiré profundo para calmarme un poco y miré a mis compañeros de aventuras; en los últimos tres días me habían confiado parte de sus pasados, miedos y secretos. Era apenas justo que yo les confiara eso ¿no?

—Hearth y yo… Estamos—empecé, e hice dos aros con mis dedos antes de enlazarlos:— Conectados—.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el que podía casi jurar que incluso el mar estaba anonadado. El primero en decir algo fue Jack, para quejarse, por supuesto:

—¿Hiciste un rito de conexión con Hearthstone y no me pediste ser el padrino?— preguntó indignadísimo:— Ni tu padre me ha ofendido tanto—.

—N-no sabía que querrías ser el padrino— respondí encogiéndome levemente de hombros:— Tampoco sabía que se suponía que debía haber un padrino—.

—Bueno… No se supone que haya—Respondió Jack, sus runas tornándose de un leve rojo:— Pero como tu espada yo debería serlo, Sir—.

—L-lo siento—musité, sin saber qué más decir. Halfborn se me acercó lentamente y me abrazó, dándome un par de palmadas.

—Felicitaciones, muchacho— dijo con un dejo de orgullo:— Ese elfo será un gran Compañero de Armas—.

—Gracias— Musité, y sentí la voz de Hearth hacer eco por la conexión, la cuál ahora se sentía cálida.

—Espero que sepas en lo que te has metido— Comentó Mallory socarrona:— Van a estar unidos por toda la eternidad—.

—¿Guardarán celibato entonces?— Preguntó TJ curioso:— ¿O no les importa estar con alguien más sin poder amarlo del todo?—.

Me sonrojé violentamente por la pregunta, o tal vez por el hecho de que ya no era virgen. Un leve _lo siento_ llegó a mi a través de la conexión y mi sonrojo se intensificó. La conexión se apagó, tal vez por mi sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza.

—¿Enlazaste tu alma con Hearthstone?— Preguntó Sam. Librándome de tener que responderle a TJ.

—Dah.— replicó Alex poniendo los ojos en blanco:— ¿No estás poniendo atención? ¿O el Ramadan ya te está afectando la cabeza?—

Sam ni se digno a responderle a Alex, en su lugar me tomó de las manos y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa:— Me alegro mucho— dijo con el tono más cariñoso que le había escuchado nunca:— Ya iba siendo tiempo de que aceptaran que se aman—.

No sé si lo que me descolocó más fue la afirmación de Sam o las reacciones de los otros; Halfborn boqueó como si le faltase el aire. Mallory se sonrojó violentamente, probablemente imaginándose cosas raras. TJ se dio una palmada en la frente diciendo "por supuesto, eso tiene sentido".

—Gracias, Sam— musité, apretando un poco sus manos:— Pero Hearth no me ama… Sólo… Somos amigos compartiendo una carga, ya sabes… Parabatai—.

Sam alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado:—¿Parabatai, eh?—comentó, pero no dijo nada más. Pude ver en sus ojos que calculaba algo.

Sea como fuere, me alegraba muchísimo que Sam nos apoyara y estuviera feliz por nosotros, aunque no hubiera un 'nosotros' en realidad. Lentamente cada uno de ellos se fue despidiendo, la primera, por alguna razón fue Alex, que de hecho se largó sin decirme nada. TJ se quedó un rato, preguntándome sobre cómo había sido el ritual y si era cierto lo que decían que podíamos leernos la mente y eso. Contesté sus preguntas como pude hasta que finalmente él empezó a bostezar y dijo que debía ir a dormir para prepararse para el gran día.

Miré por la borda de la Gran Banana; ya todos menos Jack, que cantaba, y Sam, que oraba en un rincón, se habían ido a dormir. Un suspiro triste salió de mi boca, recordando una pequeña charla con Loki en los sueños del día anterior:

_Flashback_ sueño_

Esta en la popa el barco de uñas y hacía frío. A mi alrededor los muertos trabajaban como si yo no estuviera ahí. Loki me sonreía de lado a lado desde la baranda.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo, Magnus?— Loki sonaba divertido, casi extasiado.

—¿Regalo?— Pregunté frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo como quién mira una mierda.

—Si… ¿O es que acaso creíste de verdad que Alderman iba a recibirlos de esa forma?— Su tono burlón me revolvió el estómago ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Qué le hiciste al padre de Hearth?—Pregunté amenazadoramente. Loki extendió sus manos en son de paz.

—Vamos, vamos… Yo no le hice nada—Replicó tranquilizador:— Ustedes fueron los que le dejaron el anillo… Yo sólo quería mostrarte que puedo ahorrarle el sufrimiento a tu adorado elfo— Comentó, antes de relamerse:— Por cierto ¿En serio lo hizo tan bien? Parecía que te estuviera llevando al Valhalla— rió. Mi rostro se tornó rojo como la grana.

—¿T-tú qué sabes?—Pregunté avergonzado. Loki negó levemente con la cabeza y por un instante su rostro se pareció al de Alderman. No… :—¿Eras tú?—.

—Vamos, Magnus—Loki chasqueó la langua:—Quería que tuvieran sus cinco días de amor antes de que trataran inútilmente de venir a detenerme— Dijo compungido:— Podrían tener más si me dejaras en paz, Magnus… Puedo prometértelo—.

—No quiero tus promesas vacías—Me alejé de él, asqueado de toda la situación.

—Vale, ¿Qué tal si te prometo que no le haré daño a él ni a ninguno de tus amigos?—Preguntó Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa:—Lo juraré, by my troth, que ni yo ni mis soldados les harán daño—.

Pensé en todo lo que habíamos pasado con los chicos, todo el sufrimiento que habíamos soportado. Pero… Si ya no estaban los Nueve Mundos entonces ¿Qué?

—¿Entonces Magnus?—Preguntó Loki, dedicándome una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano:—¿Me dejarás libre por los nueve mundos?—.

—Es un trato—dije, estrechando su mano y jalándolo hacia mi. Detuve su otra mano, en la que llevaba una daga:— Con otra condición...—

_Fin_del_Flashbak_Sueño_

Me negué a pensar en el trato. Otro suspiro triste salió de mis labios, mientras cerraba los ojos para dejar que los suaves cantos de la oración de Sam me calmaran. Pensar que Loki nos había engañado para creer que habíamos salvado a Alderman… Al menos el anillo había sido el real, pero… Probablemente Alderman estuviera muy mal, o estuviera maldiciéndonos en algún sitio. Hearth se merecía ser feliz, Sam merecía poder terminar su Ramadan e ir a casa con su familia y su prometido, TJ merecía poder ir a darle las gracias a todos los británicos que quisiera, Mallory y Halfborn merecían más tiempo para seguir siendo pareja y romper todas las veces que hiciera falta, Blitzen merecía poder seguir trabajando en su ropa. Sí… Si mi sacrificio podía comprarles eso, entonces valía la pena ¿No?

Con un suspiro le indiqué a Jack que se acercara, me acomodé en mi saco de dormir en la cubierta y le pedí que volviera a ser una runa, con la esperanza de que el agotamiento no me dejara soñar. Me equivoqué:

Soñé con Kvasir, el dios sabio hecho de escupitajos. Soñé con su vida ayudando a todos con su sabiduría, y su muerte a manos de Fjadar y Gjadar, los enanos que nos habían llevado a la isla de Fenrir y nos habían abandonado. Y soñé con Alex. Nunca había soñado con él… ella… Y el ver en un sueño como su padre la echaba de casa por no ser "normal" me dolió y me dio rabia. En especial porque me recordaba mucho a la historia de Hearth, no sólo porque el lugar era tan bucólico que si la luz del sol hubiera sido más brillante habría sido el Alfheim. Sino porque ese hablar despectivo y esa mirada de decepción ya se las había visto a Alderman cuando se refería a Hearth. Y ninguno de los dos era una decepción ni un abnormal.

—Woah, no vayas a matarme dormilón— dijo Alex, quién estaba de pie sobre mi. Su enorme impermeable amarillo, que goteaba al lado de mi cabeza, me hizo pensar que el barco finalmente la había asimilado.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?— Pregunté, restregándome los ojos y tratando de quitarme la voz de su padre de la cabeza.

— Dieciséis horas— dijo encogiéndose de hombros:— pero no pasó gran cosa así que te dejamos dormir. ¿Tuviste pesadillas?— preguntó poniéndome una manzana en la frente.

— ¿Eh?— Recogí la manzana y le di un mordisco.

— Tenías cara de sufrimiento— Alex caminó hasta el borde de la cubierta:— ¿Soñaste con que Hearth no te ama?—

— Hearth no me ama—repliqué alzando la ceja. Vi como los otros aseguraban cuerdas y llevaban cosas por la cubierta.

Alex se encogió de hombros y señaló algo por encima de borda. Me levanté de mi saco de dormir y vi que nuestra nave estaba anclada en el borde rocoso de un río bordeado de casas de ladrillo no muy diferentes a las que habían en casa en Boston.

—Bienvenidos a Jorvik— dijo Halfborn:— como ustedes modernos la llaman, York, Inglaterra—.

Halfborn hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el lugar y se quejó de lo lejos que estaba la ciudad del mar. Yo sólo podía mirar el río y estremecerme. Sin importar que tanto Percy me hubiera entrenado, definitivamente no quería caer ahí. Ni hablar. El agua estaba casi… viva.

—¿Los sientes, verdad?— Preguntó Halfborn aferrando su hacha:— Los vatnavaetirr—.

No estaba seguro de qué era eso, pero sonaba desagradable, o tal vez fuera la forma en la que Halfborn lo había dicho. Alex preguntó que eran logrando que Mallory y Halfborn comenzaran a pelear otra vez acerca de los caballos acuáticos [eachuisce en irlandés según Mallory], acerca de nórdicos y celtas, y acerca de quién de los dos se quedaría cuidando el barco.

La discusión me llevaba sin cuidado. Había sentido un leve tirón de la conexión, y las ansiedad de Hearth. Di un pequeño tironcito a la conexión, para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

 _¿Todo bien?_

Yo debería preguntarlo…

 _Sí, estamos haciendo reconocimiento. Explorando… ¿Y ustedes?_

En York, discutiendo quién es mejor para cuidar la Gran Banana de caballos acuáticos.

 _Suena lógico…_

¿Algo te inquieta, Hearth?

 _Tuve… un mal sueño…_

Somos dos entonces…

—¿Magnus?— La voz de Alex me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿S-si dime?—pregunté, sonrojándome al notar como todos me miraban como si me hubiera perdido o algo así.

—Como decía...—Alex negó con la cabeza:— El grupo de exploración consta de mi, TJ y Rubio Tonto—.

—Excellente—TJ parecía muy emocionado:— ¡No puedo esperar para agradecer a los británicos!—.

E iba en serio; en cuanto se bajó del barco empezó a agradecer a cuanto británico veía por no haber apoyado a la Confederación. Mientras Alex revisaba una colección de señalética de calles TJ se me acercó sonriente a agradecerme y a decirme que amaba el lugar. Yo por mi parte sólo podía pensar que si fuera un gigante sería difícil no ser visto debido a los bajos techos del lugar.

—Podríamos empezar en el Centro Vikingo de Jorvik—comentó Alex, apuntando al letrero de más arriba. Parecía tan buen plan como cualquier otro, en especial porque no teníamos otros planes.

Recorrimos callejuelas y calles bordeadas de casas, pubs y tiendas de ladrillo, siguiendo los letreros. Comencé a sentirme algo angustiado, o más bien, comencé a sentir la angustia de Hearth hacer eco en mi pecho. Me pregunté entonces si no era más fácil usar la conexión si ambos estábamos sintiendo o pensando en lo mismo.

—¿Deberíamos forzar la entrada?—preguntó TJ cuando llegamos a una estructura de ladrillo adornada con carteles verdes en los que se leía "¡VIKINGOS!¡HISTORIA VIVIENTE!¡LA EXPERIENCIA INTERACTIVA", y sobre cuya puerta había un letrero que complementaba los anteriores diciendo "CERRADO". Me encogí de hombros, pues el pintoresco sitio parecía más un museo para turistas que otra cosa.

—Chicos—llamó Alex, con un hilo de voz:— ¿Esa pared acaba de moverse?—.

.

.

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que no les moleste que me halla saltado algunas conversaciones del libro. No es que no me gusten, es que no quiero reescribirlo :P_

 _Lo traigo hoy como regalo de navidad y año nuevo, gracias a la epifanía que me dio luego de ver varios cosplays de Alex. [No pregunten]_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste muchísimo, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo~_

 _._

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir la historia._

 _Gracias a todos los que le han dado favorito por darme ánimos para continuar._

 _._

 _Hola Sta Fantasia,_

 _Espero que no te maree este capítulo, y que el corte no te moleste mucho. Haha._

 _El enfrentamiento contra Alderman es algo que llevo mucho escribiendo, de parte de ambos, pero se tardará otro capítulo. Ya vereís~_

 _Con amor,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Rebe Marauder,_

 _Me alegra que ya tengas el libro. Es muy bueno. Y todo el asunto de Alex x Magnus es tan asahsdfjhdsf pero no. Este fanfic no es de ellos ¿o sí?_

 _Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

.

 _._

 _Un agradecimiento super especial a mi Beta **Jared** que se aguanta mis maricadas y mi dramático ser(?)_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

.

 _Desde el Lazaret,_

 _Mirai_


End file.
